Dysfunctional is the New Functional
by mycreativeusername
Summary: Basically I love Bruce and Talia together so it is about them. In later chapters Dick, Tim, Jason and Damian will probably make appearances with others.This is my first fanfic. I don't really know how else to describe it. Rated T for course language and suggestive sexual content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_Okay so this is my first fanfic. Obviously, these characters are not original. They belong to DC and etc. Basically I love Bruce and Talia together so its about them. I am open to criticism but remember I have feelings too just try and not be super harsh. I do plan on adding more to the story so feedback will be appreciated. If I have spelling and grammar...I'm sorry I tried to edit as much as could but I may have missed some stuff. _

**For the First Time**

"Welcome to my newly renovated home. A party burned it down so I think it's appropriate if a party gives it rebirth." Bruce Wayne says outside his home where hundreds of guests stand. He raises his glass of champagne and his guests reciprocate. The atmosphere of the event is celebratory and fun just like the man hosting. He then walks into his home and his guests follow him to the Wayne Manor's ballroom.

Beautiful servers hold trays of hors d'oeuvre and drinks. An orchestra is playing music. People are already dancing, chatting and having a great time. Bruce maintains his socialite image by flirting and pretending to be absent-minded during serious discussions.

Then, Rachel Dawes enters the ballroom with Harvey Dent, the new District Attorney. Bruce is fixated on her. She looks beautiful in a long black dress and pearl earrings. Bruce smiles at her loveliness. She and her date walk over to greet the host.

"Hello, Bruce. You know Harvey, don't you?" Rachel asks formally introducing the two. Bruce knows Harvey because he likes to keep up with everything in Rachel's life. He is in love with her. He knows Harvey is good man but he is jealous of his relationship with her.

"Harvey? Do you work for me? At the new restaurant. Yes, I knew you looked familiar." Bruce says obnoxiously. Rachel frowns at his rudeness. Harvey smile and chuckles a little.

"Close. I'm the new district attorney." Harvey says kindly.

"Oh. Sorry. I don't really keep up with that sort of thing." Bruce says smiling.

"I can't say that I expected you to. Rachel has told me great things about you." Harvey says.

"I don't believe Rachel has mentioned you before." Bruce says.

"That's only because I haven't seen you in quite some time now, but you should know Harvey is wonderful. I am quite happy with him." Rachel says.

"You must be a good lawyer if Rachel is this happy with you." Bruce says.

"He is but he's an even better boyfriend." She replies. Bruce already knew they were dating but this is the first time she told him. Bruce feels his heart break but keeps his expression calm.

"Ah well, it's good to hear that you are happy." Bruce says.

"I am. Thank you, Bruce." She replies.

"Well I should go and greet some of my other more available guests, if you know what I mean." Bruce says smirking.

"I think I know exactly what you mean. Long red dress, long black hair, tan skin and green eyes?" Harvey says.

"If only I were so lucky to entertain such a guest." Bruce replies.

"If you look over at the bar, I think you will be." Harvey says. Bruce looks over and sees the beautiful woman Harvey described. Bruce turns back around and smiles.

"Excuse me." He says and walks toward the bar.

"I think that went well. I think he likes me." Harvey says to Rachel.

"If I know Bruce he hates you but that doesn't matter because I love you." Rachel says and pulls Harvey in for a kiss.

Bruce walks over to the bar, stand next to the mystery woman and orders a scotch. She continues to drink her martini without even looking over at him. He sips his drink.

"I think I would remember if I had someone so beautiful on my guest list." He says.

"Maybe I wasn't on the guest list." She responds still not looking at him.

"That would make this a security breech." He says.

"Then you should talk to security."

"But then I would lose the opportunity to speak with you."

She laughs and turns to him smiling.

"Smooth, Mr. Wayne." She says.

"Thank you but this isn't fair." He replies.

"What isn't fair?"

"You know who I am but I don't know who you are."

"Talia."

"Talia. Beautiful name. Do you have a equally wonderful last name?"

"Yes I do."

"But you're not going to tell me."

"Where's the fun in me just telling you? I think you should earn that privilege."

"And how would I do that?"

"You're the infamous womanizer. Figure it out."

Bruce laughs.

"Alright but at least dance with me?" He asks holding out his hand.

She puts her hand into his. They walk out the dance floor and begin to dance. He twirls her and brings her close to him. They dance until they hear something drop on the floor. They look over and see a server pick up a spoon. That's when they realize the party has ended and the servants are cleaning up. That the orchestra has continued to play for only them; that all the other guest have left.

"2:40!" Talia exclaims.

"Wow I didn't realize it was quite so late." Bruce says.

"I have to go." She says as she starts walking towards the door.

"Wait. Do you have to go? I mean it's already morning. You could stay a while longer...maybe for breakfast?"

"Some of us actually work for a living; we can't all be figureheads now can we?" She says laughing.

"At least tell me you last name. I've earned that. We literally danced the night away."

"My standards are a little higher than that Mr. Wayne."

"Bruce. Call me Bruce."

"Goodbye. Bruce." She says smiling as she exists his home.

Bruce turns around to face the orchestra that has finally begun to pack up.

"Alfred. Make sure they get a handsome bonus for their extended services." He says smiling at the musicians.

"Very well Master Wayne. Will you be going to bed now sir?" Alfred asks.

"I think I'll go out now. Gotham nights are what I live for." He says as he leaves to his study.


	2. Chapter 2

_The titles for my chapters are song titles but that vaguely reflect the events in the story. First Chapter was For the First Time by The Script and this one is by Elton John. Just wanted to give credit to the artists. Sorry for forgetting in the last chapter._

**Saturday Nights Alright for Fighting**

Bruce closes the door to his study. He walks over to his bookshelf and gently pulls on Les Miserable book. The bookshelf parts and reveals what looks like a closed safe. He punches in the code and presses his hand against the scan pad.

"Correct password. Palm print matched. Bruce Wayne." The automated voice says and the entire wall slides leftward allowing him to enter a dark room. Once he is inside the lights turn on revealing his cave. He walks over and changes into the batman suit. He looks at his computer and sees that the bat signal is up. He gets into the batmobile and drives quickly through a long passage. His garage door located at and abandoned factory opens and he drives in the street of Gotham.

"Commissioner." He says in his deep raspy voice.

James Gordon turns around to see the Batman behind him.

"Something strange is going on and no one seems to be bothered. There have been a series of mutations of prostitutes recently." Gordon starts.

"A bully pimp. You need me for that. It shouldn't be too hard to handle." Batman says.

"They're faces are being infused with masks. Someone is burning the mask into their faces and it's too dangerous for doctors to remove them."

"That doesn't sound like anything I've heard before."

"Yeah and because they're prostitutes no one cares. Not even the media. I mean the Wayne manor reopening got hours of news coverage and these poor girls-" Gordon says and turns to see that he is alone.

Batman patrols the until day break but finds nothing. He monitors the prostitutes but all of them return without any mutations. He decides to go home and get a few hours of sleep then look into the matter more.

In the morning, he arrives to Wayne Enterprises and starts researching any similar cases being reported any where in the world. There is a knock on his door. He changes his computer screen.

"Come in." He says.

Talia walks in.

"Oh this is just too unfair." Bruce says.

"What is?" She asks.

"You know my full name, where I live and where I work and all I know about you is your first name."

"Everyone is Gotham knows this stuff about you. You're a very public person."

"Fine. We'll do this your way but what do I owe this honor? Didn't you say that some people had real jobs?" He says jokingly.

"People with real jobs get lunch breaks. I thought you might be hungry." She says passing him a subway sandwich.

"Thank you." He says. They eat and chat together.

"I have to go my lunch is over and I have meetings to attend." She says.

"Right and where do you work again?"

"LexCorp. Don't worry I've already told them not to let you find out my last name." She says laughing.

"Aren't the headquarters in Metropolis?"

"They're looking to expand to Gotham. That's why I'm here."

"I hope you're successful only if it means that you stay."

"Thank you."

"Would you like to go out for dinner?"

"I would love to. I'll meet you at your house at 6:30. Since you don't know where I live and I'm not telling you just yet." She says as she exists his office.

As she exists, Lucius Fox enters. He looks at her and smiles and she reciprocates. She leaves and Lucius and Bruce are alone in Bruce's office.

"Well. She is lovely. The same girl you were dancing with last night?" Lucius asks.

"Yes and the same one I'm taking to dinner tonight." He replies.

"Well Mr. Wayne, you seem impressed by her."

"I am."

"I just came to ask if you would be joining the board members for the meeting this afternoon?"

"The deal with the Australians?"

"Yes."

"Sure. I was up late last night I could use a nap." He says and the two men leave to the meeting.

Later that evening, Bruce gets ready for his date. He puts on a new form fitting Armani two button suit with a black shirt and black tie. He examines himself in the mirror.

"Master Wayne?" Alfred says surprised by Bruce's behavior.

"Alfred, tell me is this tie straight?" Bruce asks.

"Yes but Master Bruce why do you seem so nervous for this date?"

"Because I am."

Alfred smiles.

"I'm glad that you're moving on, sir. May I say, I do think Ms. Talia is quite lovely." He tells Bruce.

"I'm glad you approve. I must be honest, I haven't completely moved on. I mean I'm still love Rachel...but for moments when I'm with Talia I forget. That is why I enjoy her company; why I find her so fascinating." He admits

"It's a start sir." Alfred says and the doorbell rings. Alfred quickly walks down the stairs an opens the door. He lets Talia in. She walks in with a white, long, strapless gown and a ruby necklace and matching earrings. Her hair is tied up with lose ends falling out gracefully and curled. Bruce who is walking down the stairs stops midway to stare at her beauty.

"You look nice, Bruce. I like the black on black, it's very...Gotham." Talia says. Bruce breaks out of his thoughts.

"Thank you. You look so beautiful." He says.

"Thank you." She says.

He makes his way down the stair cases whilst maintain his eye contact with her. Then they leave for the restaurant.

Once they arrive begins to escort them to their seats. On their way Bruce sees Rachel and Harvey.

"Rachel." He says.

"Oh hi Bruce." She responds.

"Hi Bruce. I see you're here on a date. It's nice to meet you, I'm Harvey." Harvey says as he stands to greet Talia.

"Nice to meet you Harvey." She responds.

"Waiter, put our tables together." Bruce orders. The server does as he's told and Bruce and Talia take their seat. As the dinner continues Rachel and Bruce recall the good times that they have shared.

"I remember that Halloween your parents got so upset with us!" Rachel laughs with Bruce.

"Wow look at the time. I must get going. It was nice to meet you Harvey and you Rachel." Talia says as she gets up to leave.

"But it's only 8:30." Bruce says.

"Handsome and observant." She says dryly and walks to the reception to call a cab.

"What did I do?" Bruce asks Harvey and Rachel as he gets up to follow her. Harvey gets up and follows as well.

"I don't get what I did." Bruce says to Talia.

"I know and that makes this so much worse." She replies.

"What?" Bruce asks angrily.

"Why don't you two come back to the table? You can wait there until your cab arrives." Harvey suggests.

"Fine." Talia says and walks back to the table with the two men following her. They all take their seats.

"Will you tell me what I did?" Bruce demands.

"Tell one interesting conversation we had tonight here." Talia says angrily.

"What does this have to do with anything? You know what never mind. We'll do this your way just like we do everything your way. We talked about how you were in Paris before you came to Gotham."

"We talked about that in the car. I'm asking about a conversation we had at this table in this restaurant. You know what, since we do everything my way and you obviously hate that. Why don't I just spell it out for so I can leave because right now, I'd rather wait outside. We talked about nothing. This was our first date and you join tables with another couple. I'm sorry when did we travel back to middle school because only then did I've go on a double date for a first date. Then you spent the entire night talking to her while Harvey and I sat here doing nothing. You are obviously in love with her but she's with Harvey. Maybe you should sort your issues before you ask me out. Goodbye Mr. Wayne." She says and angrily storms out of the restaurant. Harvey and Rachel just look at Bruce.

"Well I should get going. Nice seeing you two." Bruce says and leaves with the little dignity he has left. He steps out and sees Talia waiting.

"Let me drive you home. It's cold." He offers

"I'm fine thank you." She replies.

"Gotham's a dangerous city."

"I can take care of myself."

"Talia..."

"Leave Bruce! I mean, don't you have to write in your journal or something about how great tonight was and how great Rachel looked?"

"Look things with Rachel-"

"I. Don't. Care. Leave. Me. Alone."

"You know what fine. You can freeze." He says as he angrily gets into his car and drives off.


	3. Chapter 3

_From the reviews that I've received, you are right the story is set after Batman Begins. It is based off the trilogy but it's not going to be the same obviously otherwise it wouldn't a fanfic. Other characters from the trilogy may or may not make an appearance, I don't know. I hope you like so far though.  
Chapter Title is a song by Walter Egan._

**Stubborn Girl **

Bruce goes home. He takes the argument out of his mind to focus. He makes his way into the batcave and dresses like Batman. He starts monitoring for the prostitute abuser. As he travels from street to street he hears a voice a scream. He follows the sound and sees a man in a human skull mask with 5 men and a young prostitute in the middle of them scared. One of the men slaps her to the ground and she scream out in pain. The man in the skull mask brings a white china doll mask to her face. Batman realizes that these are the people that Gordon was telling him about. Right as he about to swoop in, one of the men falls to the ground and a garbage can lid rolls away from him.

"Who the hell threw that?" He yells as he stands up.

"I did." A voice says and the figure moves out of the shadows. Bruce is shocked to see Talia.

"Oh you really shouldn't upset us. We will overlook this if you leave now." Another man says.

"I'm not afraid of you." She says.

"You should be. Oh how lovely you are. What a wonderful face. Picture perfect." The man in the skull mask says.

Talia steps forward so she is in the middle of the men with the other woman. She smiles.

"Run!" She tells the other woman and kicks a man in his neck and punches another in his groin. Before the others can even react, she kicks one in the knee which makes a sound that indicates ite broken. She flips another one so he land on top of the last henchman. Then she walks up to the man in the black mask.

"I'm not afraid of you." She says.

He looks at her.

"Took my men down with a dress on." He pulls out a gun points it at her she doesn't move. He moves it and quickly kills the five men. She keeps her eyes on the masked man.

"If they could not defeat a woman in a dress, they don't deserve to live." He says and grabs he and points the gun to her head.

"Now I will kill you because no one defies me, you little bitch." He says quietly in her ear.

Talia closes her eyes and waits for death. She feels him let go of her. She opens her eyes in surprise. She sees Batman holding the masked villain up by the neck. He grabs the gun out of his hand and throws him against the wall. The masked skull falls unconscious. Batman turns towards her.

"Are you okay?" He asks in his husky voice.

"I'm fine." She replies.

"These are dangerous people you shouldn't just challenge them."

"I had to save that other girl."

"You could've died. Let me and the police take care of this."

"I can help you."

"No. I work alone."

"Please I took down five of the other guys."

"I don't need help."

She looks away frustrated.

"Maybe you do." She says pointing towards the now empty space where the masked villain was supposed to be.

"If you hadn't distracted me he wouldn't have gotten away." He says and immediately regrets it.

"Wow. Is it a Gotham characteristic for the men to be such assholes or am I just so special that I just attract them all?" She says and begins to walk away.

"I'm sorry. I'm just not used to working with someone."

"You'll let me work with you."

"I didn't say that."

She frowns and continues walking.

"Let me drop you home safely." He call after her.

"I can take care of myself."

He frowns at her stubbornness.

"If you let me safely take you home. We can work together." He says with his head down. She walks back to him and smiles.

"Okay batman you got yourself a deal." She says. They get into the batmoblie and he drives her to her house.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter Title is a song by Jeremih._

**Break Up to Make Up**

The next day, Talia is at a construction site overlooking the half demolished building in order to see what needs to be done to make a new LexCorp building. She is alone but that is normal because she always arrives before the construction workers to plan out the strategy for the day. She walks up to the building and opens the door. The entire building is covered with flowers. She stands in shock. A door opens and Bruce walks in.

"You didn't tell me where you lived but you did tell me where you worked so I improvised." He starts.

She just looks at him.

"I'm sorry. I was an idiot. Please, let me take you out on real first date." He says.

"Bruce, this is probably the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me but I don't think we should date." She replies honestly.

"Why? I said I was sorry...I showed you I was sorry." Bruce says frowning.

"You're in love with Rachel..."

"Yes but she's in love with Harvey."

"I don't want to be your or anyone else's second best."

"You're not; it's not like that."

"What is like then?"

"You are the only woman that can make me forget about Rachel. I never thought I would be interested in anyone other than her and I was right until I met you. I don't know what it is about you that gives me hope. You make me feel like everything will be alright. I don't know where our relationship will end up but I know I have to at least try."

Talia looks at him and says nothing.

"Talia, c'mon at least give this a try. Give us a try." He says holding her hands.

"I'll be at your house at 6:30." She says.

"Yes!" He yells excitedly. She laughs and he joins in. He puts his arms around her waist and kisses her softly.

That evening they go out and a wonderful time together. Talia suddenly notices the time.

"It's 11? I have to go." She exclaims.

"Are you serious? The date still wasn't good? You're leaving at 11?" He asks upset.

"No. I mean the date was amazing. I just have to get home."

"It's only 11."

"I have a meeting."

"Right now?"

"No early morning."

"Is everything okay?"

"Yes. Just foreign investors, I have to set up meetings most convenient for everyone."

"Okay. Let me call you a cab then."

"I think this was so great that I can show you where I live."

"Really? Well I wasn't expecting this so we will have to make a stop at a convenience store to grab some...necessities."

"I just said I'll show you where I live; I didn't say I would invite you in. You don't even know my last name."

"And who's fault is that."

Talia smiles at him. They both leave and Bruce drives her home. He goes home, wears his batman armor and then drives back to same alley where he was with Talia the night before. He knows that she left early because she had to meet batman but he had to play along because she can't know who he really is. She walks to the alley to after parking her car in a discrete place. She is alone and she waits until she she's the batmobile pull over. Batman walks steps out.

"Let's go?" She asks walking up to the batmoblie.

"No." He answers calmly.

"What do you mean, no?"

"I mean the only reason I agreed to this was because I wanted to get you home safe. It's too dangerous and besides I work alone."

"A man who does not honour his promise has no honour himself."

"Then I am a man without honour." He says and begins to walk to his car.

"Wait!" She calls out. He turns to face her.

"Please, I want to help."

"Then go home safely before you run into him or other people like him."

He gets into the batmoblie and drives off. He begins to look for any sign of the skull masked figure. He sees no sign of him. He returns home but is unable to get relax because he found nothing. He turn on his T.V. to try and relax and hopefully drift off into sleep. The T.V. turn on to the Gotham City 24 hour news channel.

"A vigilante putting criminals behind bars seems like just another day in Gotham but this time it wasn't Batman. In fact, it wasn't a man at all. 'A masked woman in a leather suit' is how Yuri Dimitrov, describes her. He is in police custody being..." The new anchor says but Bruce angrily turns the T.V. off. He knows Talia is the new vigilante.


	5. Chapter 5

_Short so I add another hopefully longer chapter later on tonight as well.  
__Chapter Title is a song by The Beatles._

**Help**

The next day, Bruce is at Wayne Enterprise's headquarters still trying to find any clues as to where the skull mask wearing man could be from. Talia walks into his office smiling and he quickly switches tabs on his computer. He hides his anger about her dangerous actions from the previous night and smiles at her.

"Hey, more lunch?" He asks.

"I have to make sure you're eating." She replies.

Before they she can even pass him his food, they hear screaming outside his office. They look at each other, get up and open the door.

"Look who we have here. Of course she would be one of Bruce Wayne's whores." The man in the skull mask says talking about Talia. He grabs Talia by the hair and pulls her close to him.

"Batman saved you last time. What do think is going to happen to you now?" He laughs and then let's go of her.

"Mask her and everyone. I have more important people to mask." He says and walks out.

All of the men have machine guns. One put his down and grabs a young secretary.

"Let her go. Let them all go. I'm the one your boss really wants you to do this to. Don't hurt them because of me." Talia says.

They look at her for a moment and then ignores her and gets back to the young girl. Talia frowns in her helplessness. She turns to hold Bruce but realizes he's not there. She scans the office but he's gone. Suddenly, they see a little black cylinder roll into the room with what looks like smoke coming out. Talia suddenly feels her head get heavy. She struggles to maintain her balance until she no longer can. She falls back and sees Bruce catch her. He's wearing a gas mask. That's the last image she sees before she loses consciousness.


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter Title is a song by The Arcade Fire._

**Wake up**

Talia wakes up and realizes she isn't in her own bed. She quickly sits up when Alfred walks in. She's gets dizzy again and holds her head in an unsuccessful attempt to stop it from spinning.

"Easy Miss Talia. You've been in and out of consciousness for three days." Alfred informs and checks her vitals

"Three days?" She asks shocked.

"Yes, the gas Master Wayne used was quite strong." He says and she recalls what had happened in Bruce's office.

"Is Bruce okay? Is that young girl okay? Did the psycho hurt anyone?" She asks.

"Not in the office...but you can think about this later. Right now you should rest." He says.

"Where's Bruce?" She asks.

"I'm right here." He says standing at the door. She notices he hasn't shaved, his hair is isn't combed and gelled like it usually is, his eyes are red and swollen, he looks like he hasn't slept.

"What's wrong?" She asks getting out of bed. He walks over quickly and stops her from getting up.

"I shall bring you two some tea." Alfred says and leaves.

Bruce sits on the bed. He looks at her with sadness and despair in his eyes. He puts his arms around her waist and rests his head on her chest. She puts her hand around him and begins to softly stroke his hair.

"What can I dor?" She asks him quietly.

"Just hold me like this." He says his voice beginning to crack. She complies and holds him, stroking hair and occasionally kisses the top of his head. They sit like this for about an hour. Bruce doesn't even move when Alfred brings them their tea. Then suddenly Bruce sits up straight and looks at Talia helplessly.

"Rachel is dead." He says holding back tears.

"Bruce." Talia she says pulling him in for another hug.

"She...she...that guy in the mask...when he said he had more important people to mask, he meant Rachel and Harvey. He locked them in a factory. He masked Rachel and Harvey trying to save her fell into their acid and burned off half of his face. The police and batman tried to save them but...but...Rachel...they went too far with the masking and killed her." He said sobbing into her shoulder. She holds him tight and let's him cry for as long as he needed to. He cries until he falls asleep. She adjusts him into his bed and walks out of his bedroom.

She walks downstairs and sees Alfred. He offers her food and she sparsely eats it. She looks lost in her thoughts.

"He hasn't cried in front of anyone but you. He hasn't talked about it either until today with you. You are helping him. He will pull out of this, he unfortunately does have a lot of experience with losing loved ones." Alfred tells her.

"He shouldn't have to...no one should have to have a lot of experience in losing loved ones. Please tell me that they at least caught the psycho." She replies.

"They have. He's in Arkham." He says. She nods.

"I should go home." She says more to herself.

"You should stay, if you don't mind madame. I think Master Bruce would appreciate that. I can send someone to grab some things for you if you'd like."

"Just some clothes please." She says and then returns to his bedroom.

She slides into the bed beside him. She lays down. He changes sides and puts one hand over her stomach. She turns her head to face him and kisses him on the forehead. She watches him sleep until she falls asleep too.


	7. Chapter 7

_So I changed the category of this story from comics to movies as one of my reviewers rightly pointed out my mistake. I apologize. I didn't do it title is a song by Lifehouse. _

**Broken **

The next morning, Talia wakes up and Bruce is still holding her but his grip is tighter. He doesn't see her wake up; he is staring into space and lost in his sad thoughts. She turns slightly and kisses him. He is taken out of his thoughts and he kisses her passionately back. They kiss for a while. He moves his hand into nightie. She pulls away. He looks at her hurt.

"I want our first time to be when you're not grieving." She says quietly. He nods and kisses her. She gets up to brush her teeth. When she comes back she sees him looking at her small luggage bag which Alfred had sent for someone to get for her.

"Alfred thought I should stay a while...make sure you're okay." She explains.

"Stay. Please, don't leave." He says almost childlike.

"I'll stay for as long as you need, Bruce." She says hugging him.

"Everyone I love leaves." He says quietly. She doesn't know what to say so she just holds him.

After some time he says, "You must be hungry. We should eat."

"Okay but after you get ready." She says.

"I am ready." He argues.

"Bruce..."

"I just...I can't."

"Please?"

"Can't we just go down like this?"

"Bruce you need to take care of yourself."

He just looks at her. She stands up and takes his hand. He stands up with her and they walk to the bathroom. He tells her he has already brushed his teeth. She takes a face towel gets it wet and wipes his face with it. She takes shaving cream and puts it in his hand and makes him start putting it on his face. She lets go of his hand and he finishing applying the cream. He washes the cream of his hand and she hands him his razor. He shaves his face and then washes it. She lead him to his closet and forces him to put on one of his suits. She grabs one of her dresses and gets dressed as well. He grabs his hair brush and brushes his hair. Then they make their way down. Alfred sees them and smiles. He puts their breakfast on the table. Bruce and Talia sit.

"I'm not hungry." Bruce says. Talia and Alfred frown.

"Then I'm not either." She says.

"You haven't had proper meals for three days. You have to eat." Bruce says.

"Bruce, when was the last time you had a proper meal?" She asks.

"It's different."

"I'm only eating how much you're eating."

"Don't be stubborn. I got dressed, isn't that enough?"

"You know how stubborn I am and you know I won't give this up so..."

He shakes his head and angrily takes a bite of his food. She does the same and smiles. She only takes her bites after him so he's forced to eat all of his breakfast. They finish and Alfred picks up their dishes.

"What day is it today?" She asks.

"Saturday." Bruce replies.

"Let's go for a walk." She says as she stands up.

"Can't we stay at the estate?I just can't deal with other people today...they'll want to ask me about the death...I just-" he breaks off.

"We'll stay here. Let's just go outside. I haven't walked for so long." She says.

He smiles and holds her hand. They walk outside around his estate. He tells her of the places where he had some happy memories with Rachel and his parents.

"I remember my parents used to put me to bed and I would pretend to be asleep but I would really be spying on them. They would come outside in the night and they would just walk hand in hand. They would always stop by that fountain and kiss. I didn't know why they always stopped there until one day when I was 6 and I just had to know so I asked my father. He told me that it was where he asked my mother to marry him." He says smiling sadly.

"That's so sweet." Talia says smiling back.

"They would have liked you. Out most the girls I've ever dated I think they would have liked you best."

"Why do you think that? I mean I know I'm pretty awesome but how do you know they would like me?" She says jokingly. He smiles.

"For starters you've stayed for more than a night."

"That's always a plus."

"Also, as annoying as it is you're forcing me to take care of myself even though I don't want to. They would have loved you."

"I'm sure when they look down at you, they're proud of the man their son has become."

"A spoiled, womanizing socialite?"

"No a philanthropist who is in a relationship with me and is batman."

He stops walking. He looks at her.

"Before I passed out, the last thing I saw was you in the gas mask. I made the connection." She explains.

"I thought that it would be too dangerous for you to know not that you like to be safe. I told you not to patrol with me because it was dangerous so you go by yourself and after the mob? C'mon Talia I would like you to be living."

"I understand, Bruce but you have to understand that I know what I'm doing too. I'll be fine and if I do get into trouble Batman will save me."

"You're impossible. What does this, me being Batman mean for our relationship? Are you going to break up with me?"

"No! Why would you think that?"

"I'm an emotional mess and I'm insane enough to dress like a bat at night."

"You just lost someone dear to you and you're brave enough to protect Gotham. You're more than anything I've ever wanted in a boyfriend."

He smiles at her. They continue on their walk until it starts to rain. They both run inside. Alfred gives them towels to dry off.

"I'm hungry now, would you like something too?" Bruce asks Talia.

"Yes." She says happily and trying to hide her shock at his willingness to eat.

Later that night, Talia and Bruce are sitting in his study talking about nothing in particular.

"Bruce..." Talia hesitates.

"Yes?" He encourages

"Will you be going on patrol tonight?" She asks quietly.

"No." He says. She says nothing and just stares at him.

"What is the point if I can't even save the innocent? I'm done with that life; I'm done being Batman." He says bitterly.

"Bruce you've saved so many lives...he can't hurt anyone anymore." She says.

"I don't want to talk about this." He says angrily.

"Fine. Let's talk about tomorrow?" She asks.

"What about tomorrow?"

"What would you like to do?"

"How about we go into the city?"

"Are you ready for that?"

"No, but I can't stay here forever."

"If you're not ready we can always try it on another day."

"It's okay, we can go. It's late we should go to bed." He says as he stands up. She stands up as well. He holds her hand and kisses it and then starts to lead her to his bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter title is a song by_ _Megadeth_

**The World Needs a Hero**

Once Bruce and Talia are in his bedroom, they change and get ready for bed. They both slip under the covers. He lays on his back, she puts her head on his chest and one arm around his stomach and he puts both his around her back. They slowly drift into sleep. Hours later, Bruce starts screaming in his sleep. Talia wakes up and forcefully wakes Bruce up. He wakes up, breathing heavily and stares at her with fearful eyes.

"It was just a dream Bruce. It's okay...everything will be okay." She says running her finger through his hair. He just nods and hugs her. She calms him down and puts his head on her lap gently strokes his hair until he falls back to sleep. She watches him for the rest of the night and continues gently stroking his hair.

In the morning when he wakes up, they both get ready and come downstairs for breakfast. They hardly speak. After breakfast they leave for the city side of Gotham in Bruce's Lamborghini.

"Did you stay up all night because of me?" He asks.

"No." She lies.

He gives her look that tells her he knows she's lying.

"Okay fine, yes, but I was afraid for you. I've never seen someone have such terrible nightmares." She admits.

"I used to have a lot of them after my parents died. I haven't had them a while though. I need to meditate, it'll help. You don't need to worry; I'll be fine."

"I will still worry."

"That's what I thought you would say."

Bruce parks the car outside of Gotham City Central Park. They both get out of his car and they walk together.

"Do you want ice cream?" He asks.

"Yes." She says smiling.

"What?" He asks.

"What do you mean what?"

"Why are you smiling at me like that."

"You just seem...um...better and that makes me happy."

"You make me feel better." He says, then orders them ice cream

As they are eating their ice cream and enjoying their walk, the paparazzi shows up and starts taking pictures of them. They start shouting questions at them.

_"Mr. Wayne, how do you feel about the police and batman's way of handling the Black Mask situation?"_

_"Are you upset with them because they were unable to save Rachel Dawes?"_

_"Who is this mystery lady that you are with?"_

_"You've been spotted with her before. Is she a new girlfriend?"_

_"Did Rachel introduces the both of you?"_

Bruce and Talia are surrounded and can't escape them. They hear police sirens. Commissioner Gordon steps out of his car.

"What's going on here?" He asks annoyed. The reporters quite down and he sees Bruce and Talia. He grabs the couple and helps push them through the crowd and gets them to their car.

"Show some decency this is his first time back in the city after days of staying at home. Give him room to breath." Gordon says.

_"Commissioner, are there any updates on Harvey Dent?" _One reporter asks.

_"Is it true that he has gone of the rails and now calls himself Two-Face?" _Another asks.

_"Is it true that the former DA is now a criminal? If so, how dangerous is he and what are you doing to keep Gotham safe." _Another one asks.

"I have no comment at the moment. All you need to know is the GCPD is doing everything we can to keep Gotham safe." Gordon says and gets into his car.

Bruce who heard everything finally drives back to the manor. They walk into his home.

"What are we going to do about Harvey?"she asks.

"We are not doing anything." He replies.

"Fine. What are _you_ going to do?" She asks slightly annoyed.

"I'm not doing anything."

"Why?"

"What do you mean why? Batman makes a bad situation worse. Harvey would have died had batman not saved him. If batman didn't show up, Gotham would be safe."

"Bruce that's not true and you know it. You have to do something; it is your duty."

"I don't have to do anything."

"You'll regret this if you chose to do nothing."

"Then let me live in regret."

"I can't believe you. Bruce, I understand that you're grieving but you need to remember who you are; what you and Batman stand for."

"What do you know about grieving or what I'm going though?" He snaps.

"Both my parents died too, Bruce. I know what loss feels like." She says and then leaves the manor. He frowns. He is upset with himself. Alfred walks in.

"Congratulations sir, you've managed to push away the last person you had left in your life. Would like some tea?" Alfred asks unimpressed. Bruce looks at Alfred.

"What do I do to fix this Alfred?" He asks.

"I think we both know what you have to do sir." Alfred replies. Bruce stays still for a moment. He sighs then walks quickly to his study.


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter title is a song by Max Romeo._

**Two Faced People**

Talia approaches an abandoned warehouse. She paid some of the low level thugs to find out where Harvey's new home was and they told her of the warehouse. She sneaks in. She sees that he has a man tied to a chair. She can't tell who the man is because he is badly beaten and his head is hanging down. She sees Harvey for first time. One side of his is the perfectly handsome face she remembers from the restaurant and party, the other is grotesque with all of his skin burned off and the muscle revealed. She watches quietly until suddenly she hears someone lock their gun behind her head. She immediately puts her hands up.

"Stand up slowly." A man's voice instructs.

"You honestly thought I didn't see you Talia?" Harvey asks mockingly.

Upon hearing her name the man in the chair puts his head up. Talia's eyes widen as she sees commissioner Gordon. He looks at her with the same shock on his face.

"Harvey, I just wante-" she starts but is cut off.

"You just wanted to see if the rumors were true? What I looked like? What I was doing? If I had really become crazy?" He asks angrily.

"You're going through a lot. You've lost a lot...but this isn't the way you should handle it. You need help and I can help you get help." She says sympathetically.

"Help? When I needed help he and batman failed me. I don't help now...I need revenge." He shouts at her angrily.

"Harvey" she says.

"Don't call me that. I am Two-face. Harvey Dent is dead."

"C'mon Harvey you know Rachel wouldn't want this for you."

"Don't say her name!" He shouts grabbing her by her neck. She grabs his hand trying to loosen his chocking grip.

Suddenly, something cuts his hand and he's forced to let her go and grab his wounded hand. Talia drops and starts gasping for air.

"This has nothing to do with her. You want revenge form me and Gordon so here we are." Batman says as he emerges from the shadows.

"Well at least she was useful enough to bring you here." Two-face says and pulls out a gun.

"I didn't want this happen. I didn't want you be like this or for your girlfriend to die." Batman says.

"I had asked he to marry me only a few hours prior. We were going to get married..." Two-face says. Batman just stands still and listens.

"Fate, like justice, has two sides like this coin. Sometimes it favors you and sometimes it doesn't. So how about your fate and my justice are left up to the coin? Heads you live; tails I get my justice and I kill you." Two-faces says and then flips the coin. He lets it fall on the floor. Batman and he look at it at it; it's tails. Two-face smiles and raises his gun.

"Too bad." Two-face says and shoots. Batman dodges the bullets and runs up to him. He knocks the gun out of his hand and they start to fight. Batman pins him to the ground. Two-face sees Talia holding up Gordon and leading him out.

"No." Two-face yells watching her. He pushes batman off of himself and grabs the gun. He aims at Gordon but batman knocks him down in time for the gun to miss. Batman punches him in the face and then pulls the gun out of his hand and points it at him. Two-face laughs.

"You won't kill me. You don't kill." He says smiling.

"I just wanted you to stay still long enough for me to do this." Batman says kicking him hard in the head casing him to lose consciousness. He drops him into a holding cell in at the Gotham city jail and then returns to the batcave.

He changes out of his costume and goes up to his bedroom. He opens the door and sees Talia sitting patiently on his bed. He stops and smiles momentarily with surprise.

"I'm glad you're here." He says.

"I'm glad you became batman again." She replies softly.

"I'm glad you forced me to." He says. She smiles and walks over to him. She kisses him and begins to unbutton his pants. He pulls off her dress and puts her on his bed.


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter title is a song by Akcent._

**Let's Talk About It**

The next morning, Talia wakes up to see Bruce looking down at her.

"Good morning, beloved." She says smiling.

"Good morning. I like the sound of that." He says kissing her.

"Sound of what? Good morning?"

"No, beloved. Will you always call me that?"

"Even when you get annoyed of it."

"Good."

"We should go down; I'm quite hungry."

"Can we get properly dressed after? You did keep me awake for some time."

"Alright, beloved, but at least pass me a shirt of your's I mean what will Alfred think?" She asks seriously.

Bruce busts into laughter and Talia can't help but join in. Bruce put on his boxers and gives Talia one of his T-shirts to wear and they make their way down. They sit and begin to eat breakfast.

"There are two things I need to talk to you about." Bruce says in a serious tone.

Talia sips her coffee.

"What is it?" She asks apprehensively.

"Well, first, I would like it if we could make this living arrangement more permanent." he smiles nervously.

"Are you asking me to move in with you without actually asking me?"

"Only if you say yes, otherwise no."

"Yes. I will move in."

"Great." He says and then kisses her. She can't help but giggle.

"And what was the other thing you wanted to talk about?" She asks still smiling.

He stops smiling and becomes serious again.

"I want you to leave the vigilante business to me."

She stops smiling and looks at him. He continues to look back at her with the same tense expression.

"Beloved, I'm a big girl, you can't tell me what to do." She says breaking the silence.

"Why can't you do this for me?"

"What if I asked you to do the same?"

"It's different and you know it."

"How? Aren't we both doing the same thing? Keeping Gotham safe? I honestly do not understand why this is such a problem for you."

"Because it is."

"Beloved, you honestly can't be serious. This alpha male attitude and marking of territory really does not suit you."

"That's not why I'm asking you to stop."

"Then why can't I do the same thing you're doing?"

"Because I want to keep you alive!" Bruce snaps.

"Bruce-" Talia starts.

"No...just...look, I have done this for a long time now and I know how dangerous it is and I just can't take that chance with you. I love you. Please. Please stop."

She walks over to him and hugs him.

"We can talk about it later." She whispers.

He sighs and shakes his head. She walks back and sits in her seat. They eat the rest of their breakfast in silence.

Once they are finished, Talia says, "We should visit Gordon in the hospital. I did bring him there."

"Okay. We can go right after we get dressed." He answers.

They get dressed and arrive at Gordon's hospital room. The commissioner is badly beaten with an arm in a cast. He is awake and tries to sit up when he sees Talia and Bruce come in. Talia rushes over and stops him from moving.

"Don't get up. The nurse said you had broken ribs." Talia says.

"I do. It's painful." Gordon says.

"Hello, commissioner." Bruce says.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne...I have to honest I didn't think I would get a visit from you." He says unable to hide his surprise.

"My girlfriend told me about her foolish attempt to reason with Harvey and about the everything else. I'm sorry. I do hope you feel better."

"Thank you and thank you Ms..."

"Talia, please call me Talia." Talia says

"Thank you Talia, without you I probably would have died." Gordon says.

"Don't say that. Batman did the saving, I just helped you to walk out." She replies.

Bruce's phone rings and he apologizes then steps out.

"So you two are officially dating?" Gordon asks suddenly.

"Yes, we are." she replies.

"I know he does not always give the impression but he is a good man and you seem like a good woman so I wish you two luck."

"Thank you."

Bruce walks back in.

"I'm sorry but something has come up at the office, I need to go. Will you be coming with me or do you want me to send you a car for you, Talia?"

"I will come you, beloved."

"Okay, well I'm sorry commissioner for leaving in such a rush and I do hope you feel better." Bruce says.

"Yes, feel better commissioner." Talia says and they leave.

Once they are in the car Talia asks, "Is everything okay?"

"No. Wayne Enterprises was hacked. The hacker didn't make it far but he whole system had to be shut down."

"Hacked Wayne Enterprises? I didn't think that was possible."

"I didn't either but I'm more concerned with who did the hacking and why." He says.


	11. Chapter 11

_You guys are awesome. Thank you so much for the reviews! Honestly, made me smile like such a idiot reading them. I apologize for it taking me so long to update but I've just been so busy with Christmas decorating, shopping, wrapping, etc. like I'm sure a lot of you are with your holiday traditions. I will try and add another chapter soon. Promise. Also, I think I made it pretty obvious with who the hacker is at the end but whatever. I'm just trying to develop the hacker's story right now. As soon as I have good idea I'll start writing like right away. Again, thank you so much for such nice review. VIRTUAL HUGS ALL AROUND. Okay anyways...the chapter title is a song by N*Sync. _

**Digital Get Down**_  
_

After a long day at work, Bruce makes his way home, exhausted. He opens the door and sees Talia directing random, very muscular men to his bedroom. Bruce freezes at the door.

"What's going on?" He asks.

"Oh beloved, sorry. I should have given you a warning but I just wanted to be finished with them before you got home." She replies.

"Okay...what are they doing?"

"Moving my stuff in but trying to keep the current decor the same. I like whoever did the interior decorating."

"Right. All of your things haven't been moved in, but you are moving in." He says and then pulls her in for a kiss.

"Yes I am and they should be done...probably not soon. You look really tried. How was work?" She asks rubbing his shoulders.

"I'm exhausted. Can you explain to me why all the "brilliant minds" at Wayne Enterprises cannot find a hacker. Honestly, what is the company paying them for?" He asks angrily.

"Calm down. You know what they say if you want something done right...get batman to do it." She whispers so the workers can't hear them.

He lets out a chuckle.

"I'm serious. You can figure out who the hacker is. Besides, these movers are going to be here for a while so you might as well go to your little secret place and be productive instead of being angry." She says and then turns her attention back on the movers.

"Come with me. Alfred can tell them what they need to do and I can show you the Batcave."

She turns and looks at him surprised. He takes her hand and leads her to his study and closes the door. He opens the secret passage and they both walk in.

"Wow." She says looking around, stunned.

He smiles and says, "Bigger than you expected?"

"Yes and you have a lot more..._toys_than I expected."

"I also have a badass computer."

"Right. Okay. Now take a deep breath, sit, and retrace the hackers virtual steps."

He does and he's told and she stands beside him. They go on like this for an hour.

"The movers have left and dinner is ready. Would you like me to bring it you?" Alfred says over the intercom.

Bruce pushes a bottom and speaks into the mic, "Yes."

Moments later, Alfred brings the couple their dinner. Bruce doesn't look up, he is too invested in the hacking.

"Thank you, Alfred." Talia says.

"You're welcome, Madame." He says smiling and leaves.

They eat and he continues hacking. Eventually, Talia falls asleep in the chair next to him.

"I got it!" Bruce yells and wakes Talia.

She looks up and he rushes to the printer. She looks at the time: 4:17 am. She sighs. He makes his way back to her with a big childlike smile on his face. She can't help but smile back. He gives her a quick kiss.

"Sorry for waking you but I have the address of where this computer is registered." He says.

"And?" She asks.

"It's close. A circus...or something."

"Then tomorrow, actually later on today, we'll go to the circus."

"Right now we can go to _our_ bedroom." He says and carries her bridal style to their bedroom.


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter title is a song by Mumford & Sons._

**Home**

The next evening Bruce and Talia make their way to "Haley's Circus". They buy their tickets and sit in their seats to watch the show. It is mediocre; none of the acts are very captivating or able to hold the audience's attention. Bruce and Talia examine all the staff and performers but see no one acts suspiciously. After the show Bruce and Talia make their way to the Mr. Haley's office. On their way a boy, 13 at oldest looks at Bruce and freezes. The colour from the boys face drops. Talia and Bruce both notice and take a step towards him but at the same instant the boy sprints off. Bruce and Talia immediately chase after him. The boy is fast but not faster than the couple. They catch up in a few moments and Bruce grabs his arm causing the boy to stumble and come to a stop.

"Why are you running?" Bruce asks authoritatively.

The boy says nothing but looks at him wide-eyed and breathes unsteadily.

"Beloved, loosen your grip." Talia demands placing her hand on his gripped hand.

He realizes how tightly he's holding the boy and that it is probably hurting him so he loosens it but it is still tight enough to prevent the boy from bolting off again. Talia removes her hand. The boy shifts his eyes to the woman and gives her a confused look. She gives him a small smile.

"What's your name?" She asks the boy calmly.

"Richard." He says quiet but confidently.

"Nice to meet you Richard. I'm Talia and this is Bruce. We're not going to hurt we just want to ask you some questions." She says nicely.

The boy nods.

"Why did you run when you saw us?" Bruce asks.

Richard looks at the man swallows hard. He opens his mouth as if to say something but stops himself and closes it. Bruce gives him a frustrated look.

"Do you know who I am?" Bruce asks him.

"Bruce Wayne." He answers in his quite but confident tone.

"Did you run because you hacked my company?" Bruce asks accusingly.

The boy doesn't answer.

"Do you that is a crime? I can call the cops right now."

"Go ahead. I know my rights. I'm a minor they can't question me without a parent or guardian present." He says louder than before.

"You little-" Bruce starts.

"You're right. It's good to have knowledge of the legal system. You seem like a smart kid. Now, where are your parents?" Talia interrupts.

Richard says nothing. His mouth tightens to form a line and he lowers his eyes.

"Look, Richard it's late and Gotham isn't the safest place in the world and we can't just leave you like this we need to take you your parents. We won't ask you any more questions you don't want to answer but we need to get you home safely." Talia says.

"My parents died." He says in a voice that barely audible.

"I'm so sorry." Talia says and grips Bruce's arm.

"I'll answer your questions. All of them but can we sit down? There's a diner there. I need to eat dinner." He says pointing at a shabby diner across the street.

Bruce nods and the three of them walk silently to the diner. Bruce doesn't let go of his arm until they are in the diner. The find and empty table and give their order to their sever. The server leaves and the couple seated across from the boy look at him patiently.

"I hacked you." He admits.

"Why?" Bruce asks.

"Because I needed proof...leverage but you shut down your system."

"Proof? Leverage? What are you talking about?"

"Who is she?" Richard asks looking at Talia.

"You said you would answer my questions; I never said you I would answer your questions." Bruce replies.

"My answer involve _your_ secrets. I need to know if I can say them in front of her for _your_ sake not mine."

"I'm his girlfriend." Talia says.

"She knows all my _secrets_." Bruce adds.

"Fine. I need proof you really are Batman and I needed it as my leverage." He says.

At that same moment the oblivious server comes and puts their food in front of them and then leaves.

"I'm Batman?" Bruce asks as if it were the strangest thing he's heard.

Talia starts laughing and Bruce joins her. Richard's expression doesn't change.

"You can lie and put this act up as much as you want and yeah you will fool a lot of people but I know it's you. I don't have proof. I hacked your company to access your financial accounts that you haven't made public. I didn't make it far enough but if I did I think I would find everything to prove you are Batman." Richard simply states.

"Okay. Let's pretend I am Batman. Why are you attempting to blackmail a crazy vigilante who you think poses as very rich, powerful and influential businessman by day?" Bruce asks.

"My name...my full name is Richard Grayson." He says.

"As in the boy acrobat from The Flying Graysons?" Talia asks sympathetically.

"Yeah. I'm the kid who saw his parents murdered by Tony Zucco in the middle of our performance." He says blinking away his tears.

Bruce and Talia look at each other and then at him.

"I need you to help me bring justice to my parents' killer just like you did with your parents' murder. That's why you started all this isn't it?" Richard asks.

Bruce just looks at him with a painful expression unable to answer. Talia puts her hand on Bruce's.

"Who is looking after you?" She asks the boy.

"Haley gave a room and said I can stay as long as I keep working too, you know sweep around and stuff." He answers.

Talia tightens her grip on Bruce's hand and tries to swallow the lump in her throat.

"I don't know if I can give you what you want but I can give you a home. You will be given a room in my home and I will contact child services tomorrow morning to start the legal guardianship process." Bruce says.

"Look I don't need your charity." Richard says.

"Good because I'm not giving you any. You will stay at Talia and my home and you will make up for the hacking stunt you pulled." Bruce says authoritatively and stands up.

Talia stand up and well and they both look down at the boy. He looks at them suddenly overcome by intimidation. Bruce pulls out his wallets and grossly overpays for their meal.

"We're leaving." Bruce says.

Richard takes this as his cue to stand up. Bruce puts his arm out and Talia holds on to it and they exist the diner and Richard follows closely behind.


	13. Chapter 13

_Personally would hate if everyone called me Dick, so I'm going to only call Dick Grayson, Richard. If you don't like it... review even if you hate it. Chapter title is a song by Nelly ft. Tim McGraw._

**Over and Over**

That night Bruce drives Talia and Richard back to the manor. Talia calls Alfred in the car so he can prepare a room for Richard. Once they arrive Bruce and Talia step out of the car but Richard stays in the back seat staring at the mansion. Bruce and Talia notice his reaction and Bruce opens the door to bring him back to reality. He slowly steps out. The couple walk up to the door with the wide-eyed boy following closely behind. Alfred opens the door and greets the couple, he looks down at the boy and smiles.

"Hello, young sir. I'm Alfred. If you require anything do not hesitate to call." Alfred says.

"Okay..." is all Richard can manage.

He is awestruck by the lavish manor and can't help but dart his eyes everywhere.

"It's late," Bruce voice says catching the young boy's attention, "we will show you around the manor tomorrow. Right now, Alfred will show you to your room. Get some sleep."

"My beloved is right, you should rest. Good night." Talia says with a smile.

"Good night." Richard replies.

Bruce takes Talia's hand and they make their way upstairs to their bedroom. Alfred and Richard follow them up the stairs. At the top of the stairs Talia stops causing Bruce to stop and turn to look at her surprised. She turns to Richard.

"Our bedroom is right there." she says pointing with her free hand.

Richard sees that she is pointing to the last room down the hall. He nods.

"If you need anything, and I mean anything at all, don't hesitate to knock on our door." she says.

The boy simply nods again. Talia smiles and then continues walking with Bruce. Alfred leads the boy to his room. Once in his room Alfred leaves and he looks around. The room he is staying is, like the rest of the house, huge and elegant. He realizes he doesn't have a change of clothes. He looks at the closet and then opens it. He shakes his head. The closet is filled with clothes...expensive clothes. He finds the pajamas and puts them on shaking his head as he does so. They're silk. He rolls into his new bed and lets his fatigue take over and he drift into sleep.

In Bruce and Talia's room, the couple has dressed for bed. Talia rubs cream on her arms while Bruce sits on the bed.

"Are you going out tonight?" she asks.

"Yes but I will wait until the boy fall asleep." he replies.

"Are you going to tell him?"

"That I'm batman?"

"Yes."

"I don't know. He already figured it out and if he's going to stay he will find his proof but I can't allow a kid to help batman."

"Of course not. I'm not allowed to help you and neither is he. No one can fight for justice except for high and mighty, Bruce Wayne."

"We're really going to argue about this again? And you mean to tell me you're okay with a kid running around with batman fighting mobsters and psychos?"

"No. Not unless we train his properly first."

"Are you joking?"

"You do what you do because you witnessed crime against your parents so why is it wrong for someone else to do the same especially when we could train him. Teach him from our experience and mistakes and be there with him. He wouldn't do anything alone. We would be with him."

"I am done talking about this." Bruce says angrily as he grabs his clothes and slams the door shut.


	14. Chapter 14

_The chapter title is a song by The Format_

**The Compromise **

The next morning, Talia gets dressed and steps out of her empty room. Bruce did not return that night. She stands there for a moment frowning. She takes a deep breath and turns to make her way down. She sees Richard exist his room. She smiles impressed.

"Good morning. Do you always awake this early or did you not sleep well?" She asks as they make their way downstairs.

"My parents and I used to practice the act in the morning...some habits die hard I guess. What about you? Do you always wake up this early or is it because of the fight I heard last night."

"You heard? I mean, it was petty disagreement. It wasn't a fight."

"A petty disagreement doesn't usual end with someone sleeping on the couch." He says pointing to Bruce fast asleep.

Talia flushes with both embarrassment and anger. She walks over and gently wakes him. Richard walks to kitchen from where he can smell Alfred making breakfast. Bruce sits up. She sits beside him. They both avoid eye-contact.

"If my help makes you so angry that you won't even come to bed after then...I won't offer it again." She says.

Bruce sighs and pulls her into his lap. He kisses her on the cheek.

"I've just done this alone for so long now...but you were right I have no right to stop someone to put the people that have wronged them in prison." He says.

She looks at him confused.

"I'm saying we will train the boy and when he is ready...we will all go...together."

"Really?"

"Yes but I don't want you to go until he's ready. I know you don't need my permission for...anything but I would feel better if I could ensure you were trained as well."

"I can live with this compromise." She says kisses him.

He smiles and kisses her passionately again. The kiss is interrupted by someone clearing his throat. They look up to see Richard. Talia immediately stands up. Bruce frowns and looks at the boy impatiently.

"Sorry for... interrupting but Alfred wanted me to tell you guys that breakfast was ready."Richard says.

"Thank you." Talia says and walks towards the kitchen.

Bruce says nothing and walk to his bedroom to get dressed. Once he comes to the kitchen he sees Talia finishing her coffee and getting her things to leave. She sees Bruce and walks over to kiss him.

"Beloved, I'm so sorry I couldn't wait to eat with you but I'm running late and this project is already two days behind schedule and I really need to make up for lost time. I'll probably be just in time for dinner but I'll call if I'll be later. I love you." She says giving him a quick kiss.

"Okay I'll see you tonight then. I love you too." He says as she makes her exit.

Bruce turns his attention to the boy.

"Has Alfred given you a tour of the house?" Bruce asks.

"Talia did before she ate her breakfast. She was hoping you would make it down in time to eat with her." He replies.

"Okay, I'm glad that's taken care of. How old are you? 13?"

"Yes."

"So you're in the 8th grade?"

"Yes..."

"Okay then we have to go to St. George Academy."

"Why?"

"You have to go to school. Don't worry you'll love it. I went there. It was fun, it's co-ed. Besides its a filter school for Trinity Prep, the high school. Best in the city. It'll help you get into the ivy league schools. I would personally prefer Princeton but its up to you and your grades."

"Okay..." Richard says trying to take it all in.

"I have your backpack ready, sir." Alfred says passing him a new backpack.

"Thank you." He says.

"Let's go." Bruce says walking out.

Richard follows. Bruce opens the doors to one of his Lamborghinis.

"You're taking me to school in that." Richard asks wide-eyed.

"Yeah, first days can be hard...it's better if we don't show off." Bruce explains.

Richard's mouth drops open but he manages to take his seat. They arrive to the school and Bruce fills out the forms and takes care of all the formalities.

"Alfred will pick you up." He says to Richard and leaves.

A woman who introduces herself as his guidance counselor gives him his uniform that she says Bruce paid for. He changes in the bathroom in the office. The counselor then takes him to his new classroom. The teacher instructs him to sit beside a girl with big round glasses, unruly, tangled blonde hair and a much too big for her uniform. He takes his seat and smiles at the girl. She looks away snobbishly and Richard sinks into his seat. The class continue the lesson plan and Richard struggles with the material. The bell rings for lunch and all the kids leave happily to the cafeteria. Richard looks around and sees all the kids sitting in their cliques. He sees the blonde girl from his class sitting by herself in the corner of the cafeteria. He walks over and she look up at him.

"May I sit here?" He asks.

"I guess..." She responds.

He takes his seat across from her.

"I'm Richard Grayson."

"Is that really your name?"

"Yes...why would I lie?"

"No one needs a reason to lie...but wow look at the world we live in. One Richard Grayson sees his parents brutally murdered before his eyes and another attends the most elite elementary school in Gotham."

"I'm the Richard Grayson...the kid who saw his parents...murder." He says quietly.

"What?" she says shocked.

"Bruce Wayne and his hot girlfriend took me in."

"Bruce Wayne? I guess he really is the good man my father always makes him out to be."

"Your father is a friend of Bruce's?"

"Not really. My dad's the commissioner. He was on duty when Bruce's parents were killed."

"Oh."

"My name's Barbara by the way. You can call me Barb. Sorry if I came off rude but I just thought you were another spoiled rich kid who thinks the world owes you something."

"Is everyone here rich?"

"Yeah. Tuition's a fortune here. The only reason I'm here is because I'm on an academic scholarship."

"So you're really smart."

"Yes...I'm a nerd."

"No I wasn't trying to say that. I'm really lost with...whatever the teacher was talk about and, if you don't mind, maybe you could, I mean you don't have to, but I really could..."

"I'll tutor you."

"Really? Great. Thank you, Barb." He says smiling brightly.

"You're welcome." She says blushing back.

That afternoon, Alfred picks him up. He goes up to his room and decides to look around. He finds a whole cabinet dedicated to video games. He grins and starts playing. He completely loses track of time until he smells something delicious and his stomach growls to tell him he's really hungry. He walks towards the dining room and sees Bruce setting dinner. Richard silently helps him set the table and right as they finish Talia walks in.

"Bruce Wayne setting his own table?" Talia says in exaggerated shock.

"I cooked dinner too." Bruce replies as he walks over and kisses her.

"What?" She asks with the same exaggerated tone.

"It's an apology for last night and celebration for the newest member of the Wayne family." Bruce says looking a Richard during the last half.

Richard smiles politely.

They sit and begin to eat. Both Talia and Richard are surprised that the food is delicious. They make small talk. The are served dessert and they begin to eat.

"Oh I almost forgot to ask, how was school Richard?" Talia asks.

"Hard. The stuff we're learning, my old school wasn't there yet and I have no idea what the teacher is talking about." Richard responds.

"We will look for a tutor then." Bruce says.

"Oh you don't have to. I made a really smart friend. Oh that reminds me I kinda told my friend it was okay if she came over today and we went over stuff. I totally forgot to ask you guys for your permission. Sorry." Richard says.

"It's okay. You should ask but I don't see us objecting anything for school. So a she huh? I told you the school was fun." Bruce says.

Talia shakes her head.

"No it's nothing like that. We're just friends." Richard replies.

"That's what I always used to say too." Bruce says smiling.

Before anyone can say anything the doorbell rings.

"That must be her." Talia says and gets up to answer the door.

"I want to see her too." Bruce says walking behind Talia.

"Can you please try and be cool?" Richard asks as he follows them.

Talia opens the door and invites the girl and her father in.

"Commissioner Gordon?" Bruce says surprised and then gives Richard the same surprised look.

"Hello, Mr. Wayne. So you really did adopt the Grayson boy. Can't say I wasn't surprised when my daughter told she had to come over here to study." Gordon says.

"His situation reminded me of mine except that I was lucky enough to have Alfred so I decided maybe I could pass on the kindness I'd received." Bruce replies.

"Its good to see you out of the hospital." Talia says smiling.

"Thank you. As you can see the bandages are keeping me together but hopefully I will have recover complete sooner than later." He responds.

"I can drop your daughter home so you don't have to make the trip again. What time is her curfew?" Talia offers.

"That would really helpful, thank you. It's 10." Gordon replies.

"No. You always let me stay out until 11." Barb corrects.

"That's when you're with girls." Gordon says and then gives Richard a stern look.

Richard swallows hard. Bruce and Talia try and hide their amused smiles.

"My father was the same way. She'll be home by 10." Talia says and then Gordon leaves.

Richard and Barb go to Richard's bedroom and start working.

"Out of all the girls in his school, he chooses the commissioner's daughter...even I wasn't that bold." Bruce says.


	15. Chapter 15

_Okay I know this is short so I will also be posting the next chapter today. I'm not going to writing until after Christmas though...sorry. I really do appreciate everyone who is reading. Thank you. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. I want to wish everyone a Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays and if you don't celebrate anything then happy winter. The chapter title is a song by The Temptations. _

**Papa was a Rolling Stone**

The next morning, Talia grabs her breakfast says goodbye to the boys. Bruce sighs. He sits and eats his breakfast brooding.

"Is she always this busy?" Richard asks breaking the silence.

"No but she took a lot of time off because of me so she's behind at work. It's annoying, I mean, we live together and it seems like I hardly see her." Bruce says.

"When are you guys going to get married?" Richard asks abruptly.

Bruce starts to choke on the coffee he's drinking.

"Married? What? Did...did she say something?" Bruce asks shocked.

"No she didn't say anything...I just...I just assumed."

"It's way too early for marriage."

"For you or for her?"

"For both of us...for our relationship."

"But you live together..."

"A lot of unmarried couples do."

"But you just adopted a kid, me, together."

"So people with kids live together. You don't have to be married."

"Why are you so afraid to commit?"

"Woah where is conversation going? Maybe in the future we will get married but not right now. It's too early. I know things have moved really fast between Talia and I but the circumstances have been the cause. Marriage is out of the question right now."

"Okay..." Richard says in an unconvinced tone.

"You know what, since we're getting so personal at breakfast here. How was last night? Did you learn a lot?" Bruce says with a smirk.

"It was great and Barb is a really good tutor. I still need more help but now I know what going on. I'm a regular stupid kid now instead of being completely lost. You know?"

"Yeah...you actually did study..."

"Yeah, obviously what did you think we did? Actually, you know what, don't answer that."

"But you are interested in her right?"

"We're are just friends."

"But you want to be more."

"Not everyone is so...horny like you."

Bruce's mouth drops open in shock over his crudeness.

"You shouldn't say words like that."

"You shouldn't be such a womanizer."

"I'm not...anymore."

"Good because I like Talia."

"Me too. There's something I wanted to speak to you about."

"Okay."

"You were right. I am batman. Talia knows, which you already guessed, and Alfred knows but Alfred knows everything."

"You're going to let me help you get Zucco. You wouldn't admit this unless you were."

"After Talia and I train you."

"Fine."

"Training could take quiet some time."

"I'm a circus performer I know how training works."

"This is different."

"I understand. I will do my best."

"No one, and I mean no one, can know my...our secret. Do you understand?"

"I won't tell anyone."

"Good. Let's go to school." Bruce says and they leave.


	16. Chapter 16

_Okay so here is the last one before my "break". I hope you like it and please review. I really want to know what you think of this one. The chapter title is a song by Tori Amos._

**Cornflake ****Girl**

Three months, later Bruce and Talia sit in their backyard enjoying the summer evening and drinking lemonade. Bruce looks over at his girlfriend and smiles.

"What? Why are you smiling like that?" Talia asks.

"I'm just happy we finally have some time together." Bruce replies.

"I know between work and training and everything else we've hardly had any alone time."

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too. I'm happy to say that after tomorrow the project will be finally done. I will be able to have a normal work schedule and all our evening will be like this or even better."

"I'm taking you to dinner tomorrow to celebrate then."

"Good."

The next evening, Talia comes down with a long black, lace dress. Bruce sees her coming down and smiles. Talia walks up to Bruce and kisses him.

"You look amazing." He says.

"Thank you, you look nice as well." She replies.

"How do I look?"

Talia turns around to see Richard in a suit.

"Richard, you look wonderful. Are you joining us?" Talia asks nicely.

"I thought we should all celebrate...as a family. I didn't take into consideration that maybe you wanted just us." Bruce says apologetically.

Talia smiles and kisses him again.

"Being a father definitely adds to your sex appeal." Talia flirtatiously whispers.

Bruce just smiles. They all leave in his car. They are halfway to the restaurant when they sees two cars blocking the street by their accident. The drivers are arguing with each other. Bruce honks and the drivers cuss at him and then go back to their argument.

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to try and talk some sense into those two." Bruce says exiting his car.

Bruce walks up to them. They both turn their attention to him and suddenly Bruce realizes that beside these three cars the street is completely empty. It's a trap. Before he can do anything the two men pull out their guns. Bruce puts his hands in the air.

"I don't want any trouble. I will give you all the money you want but you have to ensure my family's safety." Bruce says nodding at the car.

"I really thought batman would put up more of a fight." One man says.

Bruce puts his hands down.

"I will." Bruce says.

He runs up to the men grabs the hands holding the guns breaks their arms. He picks up the guns which they dropped and points the guns towards them. The men kneel down.

"Bruce." He hears Richard concerned voice call from behind.

"It's okay. I have this situation under control just call the police and then we can go to dinner." Bruce replies.

"I don't think so." He hears Talia say.

Immediately two guns are shot and the men in front of Bruce are killed. Bruce turns around to see Talia holding a gun to Richard's head and two men on both her sides with their guns pointed to the dead men. The men shift their aim to Bruce. Bruce's eyes widen with shock.

"Talia?" He says.

Then he feels something hard hit him on the back of his head and everything goes black.


	17. Chapter 17

_Updated! Finally! Happy New Year to everyone who is already living in 2013 and Happy New Year's Eve if you like in the Western Hemisphere like me. Thank you for the kind reviews I really do appreciate them. I hope have fun partying or had fun partying depending on when you read this. I'm super sick so I'll be staying in and hopefully update more. The Chapter title is a song by AC/DC._

**Dirty Deeds Done Dirt Cheap**

Bruce slowly regains consciousness with a pounding in his head.

"Finally! You're awake." He hears Talia say and with the sound of her voice all of the events of this night are remembered.

He is tied to a metal chair that is bolted to the ground. He looks up at her with sadness and confusion. She smiles back at him.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks her.

"Ask me another question. Any question and I'll answer it." She replies.

Suddenly he remembers Richard but just as soon he realizes the boy is strapped to a chair next to him. He calms down a bit and then looks back at Talia.

"I don't really care to ask anything other than why you're doing this." He says.

"Ask me what my last name is." She demands.

"What?" He asks confused.

She snaps her fingers and a man walks up to Bruce take two cables from a machine on a small table next to him and electrocutes him. Bruce screams out in pain. The man takes away the cables. Bruce shakes as he still feels the effects of the electric shock.

"Ask me what my last name is." Talia demands again.

"Wha..what's y-y-your la-last name?" He says still shaking.

"Al Ghul. My name is Talia Al Ghul." She says prestigiously.

Bruce looks at her in shock.

"Ra's..." Bruce begins.

Talia kicks him across this face and he spits out blood.

"Do not say his name! You are not worthy to say my father's name!" Talia screams at him.

"This was all about revenge?" Bruce asks heartbroken at the realization.

"No. This is about justice."

"You..you dated me, you comforted me, you let me open up to you, you let me cry in front of you, you let me be utterly vulnerable with you, you made me think you loved me, you made me fall in love with you, you slept with me, moved in with me, adopted a child with me...and it was all a ploy? Nothing was real? You feel nothing for me? Even now after knowing me completely...nothing?" Bruce asks desperately.

"Oh I feel very strongly for you batman...I feel hatred. You killed my father. The man that trained you and made you capable enough to become who you are and you killed him." Talia replies angrily.

"I didn't kill him. I don't kill."

"Right, you just didn't save him."

"He wasn't the man you seem to think he is-" He starts.

"I know what type of man my father is...was." She says cutting him off.

"I'm sorry."

"Me too. My father was wrong about you. He thought you were good enough to become his heir...but you're pathetic and week. Your weekness for women and love..wow. First it was Rachel and now its me. You're supposed to be the world's greatest detective and you didn't even know who I was? You are stupid. Really stupid batman."

"I trusted you. I thought you were someone I could trust. Obliviously I was wrong."

Talia smiles victoriously and Bruce looks away. He looks at Richard, who besides being tied to a chair is completely unharmed. Talia grabs Bruce's face to turn his attention to her.

"The boy will be fine. He wasn't supposed to be here but you do have a habit of bring others to our dates." She says to him mockingly.

She looks at one of the men with her. The man unties Richard but the boy is still handcuffed. The man begins to lead him out.

"Wait." Talia calls, "Richard, I know I've betrayed you but my plan never involved you, you just came into the mix. I know you will hate me for this and that's okay. Get strong enough to come after me and my league and get your justice."

Richard looks back with a heartbroken expression and looks at Talia and Bruce for a moment. He turns around and the guard leads him out. Bruce looks at her.

"Let's get this done with. If you want to kill me, do it. I don't want that have to look at you anymore." He says bitterly to her.

"I'm not going to kill you. I'm just not going to save you. You will have the same chance of survival as my father. They're are explosives in here. I'm going to set the place on fire and you will have the small chance of being able to untie yourself and escape before the whole place blows up. A very small chance but you still have that hope before you die." She simply says.

"What if I survive?"

"Then you were destined to die another way. I am not taking revenge batman, I am simply putting you in the same situation as my father. If you die I get my justice, if you live the justice was never mine to serve. Either way my work in Gotham is complete. It's time I move on."

"You're going to other places and carry out your father's plans?"

"That's not really any of your business."

"I'm about to die because I trusted you too much. Why not trust me with this little thing, I'll take it to the grave. Promise." He says bitterly.

"Once I found out what my father was really doing, I left because I didn't agree with him."

"But you didn't want to stop him either."

"Who am I to tell the leader of the League of Shadows what to do?"

"His daughter, his only child."

"This conversation is over. Burn the place down. Goodbye batman." She says as she puts on a motorcycle helmet and leaves.

Most of the men leave with her. Two men stay back drench the place in gasoline. They exit and throw in a match as they leave. The fire starts and minutes later the building explodes.


	18. Chapter 18

_Please review. Chapter title is a song by John Mayer._

**Back to You **

Three years later, a party is being held at the Wayne manor. It is a fundraiser held by the Wayne Foundation to raise money for more out reach programs for the Inner City Youth. Almost all of the important official of Gotham City are present, including the mayor. Commissioner James Gordon is accompanied by his daughter Barbara, who has grown up but has not grown out of her awkwardness. Lucius Fox is also there with his 9 year old daughter, Tamara. Richard Grayson-Wayne, now 16 years old, is flirting with two girls about his age. Everyone is enjoying the party and having a good time.

"Richard, the event is wonderful and seems like you've raised a lot of money." Gordon says proudly.

"Thanks, James. Barb you look great." Richard replies and dismisses the girls he was with.

"Thanks Richard." Barb says blushing.

"Will your father be joining the party?" Gordon asks.

"No. Bruce doesn't really come to parties any more." Richard replies.

"Still won't come down? Well does he at least take visitors now?" Gordon inquires.

"No I'm afraid he doesn't even see me anymore." Lucius interjects.

"He still hasn't seen you?" Gordon asks shocked.

"I haven't seen Bruce for three years. He won't see anyone besides his boys and Alfred." Lucius says shaking his head in disappointment.

"Oh he'll see me." a voice says.

Richard, Gordon, Lucius and Barb all turn around to look at the confident speaker. Richard's face reddens with anger and the rest lose colour, as if they've seen a ghost. Talia smiles back at them.

"Is he in his bedroom or study?" She inquires as if she never left.

No one responds.

"Richard, where is Bruce? I have some news that requires his immediate attention." She says coolly.

"The study." Richard responds.

"Thank you. It's nice seeing all of you again." She says and walks to the study.

Richard angrily follows behind. She opens the door, steps in, waits for Richard to step in and then she closes the door.

"What are you doing here?" Richard screams angrily and grabs her arm.

"I already told you, I need to talk to Bruce. Now open the secret passage way and take me to him." She replies taking his hand off her.

"No. Are you out of your mind? I'm not letting you see him."

"He's in his little batcave and you will take me to see him."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Did you fall on your head recently? Do you not remember what happened about three years ago?"

"I remember. That was then but this is now so either take me to Bruce or bring him to me."

"That was then, this is now? That's your explanation?"

"You're getting emotional. I don't have time for this." Talia says.

She removes two book off the book shelf. A small red button becomes visible.

She holds it down and speaks into a normal looking wall, "It's Talia. I need to speak to you, come upstairs...beloved."

She puts the books back and smiles at Richard. Moments later, Bruce steps into the study from the batcave entrance. He looks in shape but unkept. His hair is long and in need of cutting and styling, and he needs to shave. He seems to be doing the minimum he needs to do to take care of himself. He stares at Talia first with disbelief but that quickly changes to anger and confusion.

"What do you want?" He simply asks.

"Someone is coming to Gotham to destroy it, someone you might not be able to stop." She starts.

Just then the doors to the study open and two boys, one about 12 years old and another, about 9 walk in. Once they see Bruce, they close the door.

"We were just looking for Richard..." The older one says.

The new boys stare at Talia.

"It's fine. She was leaving." Bruce says turning to leave.

"Wait, I'm not done. I need to tell you who's coming." Talia says.

"I can handle it. I don't need your help." Bruce replies.

"I'm not offering. If you don't want to hear me out because of your hate towards me, fine, but listen to me for your sons. He's coming to destroy all of Gotham including them." She says.

Bruce pushes her against the bookshelf. He grabs her hands and holds them above her head with one hand. He uses his body to keep her pinned against the wall.

"Don't come in here and threaten my boys!" He screams at her.

"I'm not threatening them. I don't want to hurt them. I came here to warn you." She calmly replies.

The boys watch. Richard isn't surprised at all but the two younger boys are.

"I'm listening." Bruce says.

"Years before you came to the league. My father had another favorite student. Father thought that he was the best. He was simply known as Bane. He was perfect but he made a mistake. He fell in love with me...and I loved him back. Father found out. Instead of simply excommunicating him, father asked him to take an experimental steroid called Venom. Bane was always blindly loyal to my father, he accepted to take the Venom. The way that the steroid is given is though a mask. Venom gave him extreme strength and focus. Bane was always intelligent and strong but the Venom heightened his abilities. The advantages of the steroid were immediately felt but so were the disadvantages. It made him violent, uncontrollably violent...even towards me. It is also addictive, so much so that now Bane can't breathe without it and he wears the mask permanently. Father had him exiled because of the side effects and shortly after I found out more about the league and I left. I hadn't even heard of Bane since his excommunication until this morning. He has been training a league of his own with others who support the league's mission but were deemed too radical by my father. They call themselves The League of Assassins, they plan to carry out my father's plans beginning with Gotham." Talia explains.

"Do you know when they plan to come into Gotham?" Bruce asks.

"They're already here. I don't know anything else about their plan but if I find something out I will tell you."

"Do you still love him?"

"What?"

"You heard me. Answer the question."

"No...I don't love him."

"Is this going to change? I need to know. I don't trust you but I do have to work with you on this and I need to know that if you're sleeping with the enemy, since you have no problem doing that, its to hurt him and not because you are the enemy."

"There will be no sleeping with him." Talia says softly and looks down.

Bruce who is still holding her takes his free hand and lifts her chin. He look at her and opens his mouth to say something but then just lets go of her. She rubs her wrists.

"Don't ever call me beloved again." Bruce says and goes back to the batcave.

Talia fixes herself as the boys stare and then leaves the study and then the house.


	19. Chapter 19

_Chapter title is a song by B. B. King._

**Fool Me Once**

"You two were looking for me?" Richard asks the two younger boys.

"Yeah...but who was that?" The 12 year old asks.

"Talia Al Ghul." Richard responds.

"That's her?" The 9 year old asks.

"Yes, Tim that's her. Why are you so surprised? What were you expecting?" Richard asks.

"Someone more mean looking, I guess." Tim replies.

"She might not look it but she is...mean." Richard says.

"So we can't trust her but we're still going to have to work with her?" The 12 year old asks.

"Yeah basically, Jason." Richard answers.

"What if she's just making everything up? What if this Bane, no last name, doesn't even exist? What if this is another one of her traps?" Jason asks.

"After everything that happened between Bruce and her, it made him bitter and how we know him now but it also made him smarter. He doesn't trust anyone because of her, especially not her. Bruce will do his research and he will find whatever she's hiding. We just have to trust him." Richard explains.

The two boys nod their heads.

"Why were you guys looking for me?" Richard asks again.

"Oh yeah. Can we go to our rooms now? This party is so boring." Jason says.

"Can I bring Tam too?" Tim adds.

"Go ahead but listen if anyone asks you about Talia...change the subject." Richard says.

The three boys reenter the party. The two younger boys find Tam and leave upstairs to their rooms. Richard walks back to Barb, Gordon and Lucius. They still look shocked. Richard smiles at them.

"Mom's back in town." Richard says to make light of the situation.

"What did she want?" Barb asks protectively.

"She needed to speak to Bruce." Richard responds honestly.

"After all this time, after leaving so suddenly...I would have thought Bruce would have questions to ask her." Gordon says.

"They both had a lot to say." Richard says.

"I honestly can't imagine what she has to say." Lucius states.

"Did she have an explanation?" Barb asks.

"Talia never really explains herself...to anyone." Richard says simply.

"She walks out on you and Bruce and doesn't have to explain herself?" Barb asks annoyed.

"Not to me. Maybe Bruce wants to hear it, maybe she wants to tell him, I don't know. I don't get involved in their business. They're both adults, they can do whatever they want."

"They're back together?"

"No but this isn't going to be last time she comes by the manor."

"Ugh...why? Bruce can do better."

"It's their decision but they have a lot of history. She's always going to be part of his life just like he'll always be part of her's whether they want to admit it or not, whether we like it or not. Let's not ruin the party by talking about my "parents"...let's talk about something else, anything else." Richard says changing the subject.

His guest respect his wishes and don't talk about Bruce or Talia for the rest of the night. Once the party ends, Lucius carries a sleeping Tam to his car. Gordon walks out to get his car as well. Barb lingers behind with Richard. He walks her to the door.

"Listen, Richard, it's been three years and every time I've brought her up, you've changed the topic and it's fine. You don't want to talk about it and I get it and I can respect that but if you ever change you mind know I will always be here to listen." She says and kisses his cheek.

"Thanks Barb." He says.

"It's what best friends are for." She says and leaves.

Richard closes the door.

"You should really ask her out." Bruce says.

Richard turns around, caught off guard.

"Don't sneak up on me." he says.

"Ask her out and I'll stop."

"For the last time, we're just friends."

"You have enough friends. Make her your girlfriend."

"Let's stop talking about my potential girlfriends and let's talk about your ex-girlfriend."

"Ouch. That was a low blow."

"You asked for it."

"Fine. I looked up this Bane guy, he doesn't exist."

"So she lied."

"No he doesn't exist like Ra's never existed, like Joker doesn't exist..."

"Like Talia doesn't exist."

"Yes. There have been reports of his crimes all the world but..."

"No one can pin them to him, he doesn't have fingerprints, no real birth certificate or any other document to prove his existence."

"This finishing my sentence wouldn't be cute even if you were my girlfriend. Stop. But yeah you get the gist."

"Did she used finish your sentences?"

Bruce looks at him wounded. Richard instantly feels guilty because he realizes he took the joke too far.

"Bruce, I'm sorry. I didn't-" Richard starts.

"I'm sorry you're such a pansy." Bruce says laughing and cutting him off.

Richard shakes his head but joins in laughing as well.

"But no more jokes about her." Bruce says seriously.

"Fine, but did you find what she was hiding?"

"No. You think she's hiding something."

"She shows up uninvited 3 years after she tried to have you killed, where I saved you, just a reminder, and now all of a sudden she's concerned for your safety. Gotham's safety? She's hiding why she's doing this."

"You know legally she is your mother. She legally adopted you. Maybe she's telling the truth and she concerned about your safety."

"Is this a joke?"

"Yes but I do agree with you she's hiding something. I have to find out what before she can use it against us."

"You're going to find out?"

"It's been 3 years, it's time I get out of the house."

"Bruce, just...just be careful."

"This time she should be careful." Bruce says walking up to his room.


	20. Chapter 20

_Chapter title is a song by Regina Spektor. _

**The Flowers**

The next morning, all three boys are sitting eating breakfast while Alfred packs their lunches for school. Bruce steps into the kitchen. Everyone's mouth drops open. Bruce is clean shaven, hair cut and gelled back, wearing a suit and is holding his briefcase.

"Oh don't look so shocked." Bruce says and takes his place.

"This is what you look like? I had no idea." Jason teases.

"I think you look nice, Bruce." Tim says.

"Thank you, Tim."

"Are you going to work?" Richard asks.

"After I drop you boys to school." Bruce replies.

"Bruce I'm 16 I usually drive the boys and I pick Barb up. How about you drive Jason and Tim and I drive myself." Richard says.

"That's fine but you can't drive one of my cars."

"Are you serious? They're all your cars."

"Then I guess you're getting a ride."

Richard sighs and looks helplessly at Alfred. Bruce laughs and the other boys join in. Richard gives them a dirty look.

"I'm kidding. I wouldn't drive you. I know you and Barb need your privacy. You make such an adorable couple I wouldn't want to be the third wheel."

"I'm leaving." Richard says unimpressed and leaves.

Bruce and the boys finish their breakfast. He drives them to school and then he drives to Wayne Enterprises. Every employee that sees him is shocked but try to greet him as politely as possible. He walks into his office. He turns on the light and sees everything is exactly as he had left it 3 years ago. He notices a picture on his table. He picks it up and looks at it. It's a picture of him and Talia. He looks at the picture next to that one and its one of him, Talia and Richard. He picks it up as well. He sees another picture, this time of just Talia. He picks up the last one and looks at all three. He opens his drawer and puts them in there and locks the drawer. He calls in his secretary. It's someone new to the company. She is a petite redhead and looks very nervous in his presence.

"Hi, I'm Bruce Wayne. I know I haven't been here for a few years but I'm back and I understand you are my new assistance. What's your name?" He says as nicely as he can.

"Jill." She says in a quite voice.

"Nice to meet you Jill. I need a bit of a personal favor. You see I was looking around my office and I don't seem to have very many pictures..." He starts.

She looks up at once and examines his table.

"Oh my God. There were three pictures here...in frames. There was one of you, your son and a very pretty woman, another of just you and the same woman and a last one of just the woman. I make sure you office is exactly as you left it and now the pictures are gone." She says panicking.

"I...I got rid of them. The woman and I broke up. I just wanted new pictures."

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's fine."

"I can get you the new pictures from your house."

"Thank you. I would like one with me and my 3 boys and separate ones of each one of my sons."

"I will go do that for you right now sir. Is there anything else you would like Mr. Wayne?"

"Call me Bruce."

Right as he says this, Lucius walks into his office. Jill excuses herself and leaves. Bruce stands up to greet him.

"3 years. You don't come to work for 3 years. You refuse to see me for 3 years and expect me to just run your company. I did run your company, I made it even more profitable than before you left and the day you come back I find out from the doorman. The doorman? You couldn't call? You couldn't have told me when Tim comes over for his play dates with Tam? What the hell happened to you?"

"I'm sorry. You deserve to be treated better than I've treated you. I deserve your anger. I'm sorry I can't do anything more than just apologize to you."

"Oh you can give me an explanation. Maybe as your friend, or maybe as a member of the board of your company either way you will tell me what the hell happened 3 years ago."

"Ra's Al Ghul had a daughter, Talia Al Ghul."

"That's why she left and you went into hiding? You found out? You two were so in love, you should have been able to get over that."

"She strapped me to a chair and set the building, with explosives everywhere, on fire. Then she left."

"Talia? The same woman I've met?"

"Yes."

"Does her return have anything to do with you reemerging into society?"

"No I just thought it was time for Gotham to get its favorite billionaire back."

Lucius simply nods holding back laughter. Bruce opens his mouth to say something when Jill speaks on the intercom, "Mr. Way-I mean, Bruce, a woman is here to see you."

Bruce holds down a button and says, "I'm busy at the moment."

"Um...it's the pretty one from the pictures." She whispers.

"Let her in."

Talia walks in. She sees Lucius and smiles. He doesn't reciprocate and just leaves the office. Talia turns her attention to Bruce.

"You told him?"

"What do you want?"

"You shaved. You look nice."

"You came here to look at me?"

"To admire your beauty, Bruce." She says with a playful smile.

He smiles back but it quickly fades.

"Why are you here?"

"I got this." She says and passes a note to him.

"10 pm. 65 James Street." He says reading it.

"It's Bane."

"How are you so sure?"

"They note was delivered in flowers."

"Anyone could have sent you flowers. They could be from me sending you a time to meet."

"What flowers would you send me?"

"I don't know. Cherry Blossoms?"

"Why? Why not hydrangeas or lilies or roses or any other flower in the world?"

"They were the first flowers that came to mind."

"Really? It has nothing to do with the fact that we went to that Japanese restaurant when they were in bloom and I told you about the time my father and I had spent an entire afternoon at the Cherry Blossom Festival when we lived in Japan and that it was one of my fondest memories?"

"How do you know the note's from him?"

"He sent me West Indian jasmines. He's the only person I've told they were my favorite."

"You'll go and Richard and I will do surveillance."

"Okay then I'll see you later tonight." She says and begins to walk out.

"Was it true?" He asks.

She stops and turn to face him.

"Was what true?"

"The story about the festival. Did you really go and spend the afternoon with Ra's? That it is one of your favorite memories with him?"

"Yes." She says then leaves.

He watches her exist. He waits a few moments then steps out of his office and walks to Jill's desk.

"If Lucius, any of my sons, Alfred or she ever come to see me, I don't care who I'm with or what I'm doing you let them in." He tells her.


	21. Chapter 21

_GrayLadyOfTheSea firstly, thank you all your reviews :). Secondly, if Damian does show up it will NEVER be as a test tube baby. Oh. My. God. I hate, hate, hate what they're doing to my beloved Talia's character in the comics! They're making her a super psycho bitch, which she is not! Honestly, someone needs to stop and bring her back to her original glory! I mean, once upon a time she was the only person that was able to bring Batman out of his funk! I just love her so much and I'm so sad because of what they've done to her. Sorry, I just had to get that off my chest. On a happier less rant-y note I love very single person reading this! I started this because I got a random idea but I never expected people to actually read it and give such nice reviews (I was ready for hate). I can't believe that people are actually following and favorite-ing this. **THANK YOU!** All of you! I know some of you have been here since the beginning and I love you for that. The people that are new I love you too! You guys are awesome and I hope you are still liking it and I would hope you tell me if you didn't. Anyways back to the fanfic...the chapter title is a song by James Blunt.  
_

**Goodbye My Lover**

Later that night Talia comes over to the manor. Richard answers the door and lets her in.

"Bruce isn't home yet." He informs her.

"Has he gone over the plan with you yet?" She asks.

"Yes."

"Then why don't you tell me so I can be on my way?"

"Because he might not want you to know certain things so we're going to wait for him to tell you. Nice try though."

"Right, I can't be trusted. Fair enough. Also, I wasn't trying anything."

"I want to know why I'm not coming tonight." Jason says angrily.

"Because you're too young." Richard says.

"I am not too young. I'm 13." He argues.

"It's because your father and brother don't trust me. They think I'm leading them to a trap and they need someone who is strong enough to be able to take me down to stay back. That someone being you, of course. I mean, if I am laying a trap and all three of you come or if Richard stays behind then you're all doomed. I mean, only Jason Todd-Wayne is strong enough to take me down all by himself." She says to him.

Jason can't help but smile but he quickly changes his expression into a more serious one.

"It's because I take more risks than any of them. I'm unpredictable. I'd like stay and chat but I have homework." He says and cockily walks away.

Once he's out of earshot Talia quietly laughs to herself. Richard laughs with her. Just then Bruce walks in with a tall, thin blonde. Talia and Richard both look at the couple.

"Oh right, I completely forgot, I'm sorry Linda I have to take care of somethings with Talia. I'll call you later tonight." Bruce says and waves for a driver to bring a car.

"Alright. I'll see you later, Bruce." She says and then pulls him in for a kiss.

He holds her tightly and kisses her back. Once they finish, she leaves in the car he called for her. He turns his attention back to Richard and Talia. They look at him. He moves towards them.

"Okay so what's the plan for tonight? I just walk in, see what he's planning and tell you about it? Or do you have a wire or something for me to wear?" Talia inquires.

Bruce reaches into his pocket and pulls out tiny clear earplugs. He gives one to Talia and one to Richard. He puts one into his ear and the others follow suit.

"They will allow for all of us to hear each other's conversations without being noticed. They are too small for metal detectors so you should be able to take one in without getting caught." Bruce explains.

"Okay. Then I should get going. I'll see you after this meeting?" She asks.

"We should just discuss what happens tomorrow in case they follow you after." Bruce says.

"Okay. I will come to your office tomorrow for something work related." She says and leaves.

Once she leaves Richard says, "Linda Page? You're dating Linda Page now?"

"She's beautiful, fun a socialite like people think I am...what's wrong with us dating?" Bruce asks innocently.

"Nothing..I guess, it just...random. Whatever, we don't have time for your love life right now; we should get changed." Richard says and makes his way to the study.

"But we have time for your's...did you ask Barb out yet?" Bruce says teasingly as he follows him.

Richard just shakes his head and ignores him.

Later that night, at 10 pm exactly, Talia walks into the abandoned greenhouse at 65 James Street. She sees Bane right away. He is a very large and muscular man. He is bald and is wearing a black mask that covers his nose and mouth. He turns to face her once she walks in. She smiles at him. He opens his arms and she walks to embrace him. While this is happening, Batman and Nightwing sit and watch from the glass roof of the factory.

"Talia, I have missed you." Bane says in a distorted voice.

"Just as I have missed you." She replies genuinely.

"I'm glad you received my note and came here."

"I knew it was you once I saw the jasmines...but I must ask, why now? After all this time, you could have found me as soon as I left."

"I hurt you before you left...I'm sorry."

"We may not be as we once were but I still consider you my friend."

"I have come back to complete your father's work. To make a better Gotham. Help me complete your father's mission."

"Bane, my father was a visionary. He wanted to do good for humanity but his methods...they weren't right. I left him and league because they weren't right."

"I agree. Your father's methods were too weak but I can carry out his vision with more strength and you can help me. We can be together...just like we always wanted. We are the future of the league. Your father always thought you were too weak, too much of a woman to run the league, but I always disagreed. You need to take your rightful position as the head of the organization."

"Bane, this is not what I wanted. I wanted us to be together but not like this. Not after you hurt me because of your addiction to that Venom. After you hurt me, our future...my hopes for our future ended. I didn't even really know what the league did but once I found out I left because I thought they were wrong not weak. Your brutality will still make your actions wrong...maybe even more wrong than my father. Please, Bane, I ask you as a friend, do not do this."

"Your disloyalty is disgusting. You dishonor your father for the Bat. Yes, I know you're here Batman. I know you brought one of your sons with you, Nightwing. So why don't the two of you come down and we can talk like real men."

Batman and Nightwing come down and stand beside Talia in front of Bane.

"We're not going to fight today. Not today. I ask you, Talia and you young Richard, to stay out of the path of league. Bruce, I will make you suffer for the death of Ra's Al Ghul. Don't look so surprised. I know your identities. They're not as difficult to figure out as you all think." Bane says.

"I can't throw you in prison yet because you haven't done anything but once you start...I will defeat you and you will rot in prison or Arkham for the rest of your life." Bruce says.

"I will break you, Batman. And this is not an empty threat like the one you just gave me; this is a promise." Bane says and walks out of the building.

Batman roughly grabs Talia's arm and pulls her close to him and says, "He knows who I am? He knows who my sons are? You put my sons in danger. Richard, Jason and Tim. How dare you tell him who I am?"

"I didn't tell him anything. I haven't spoken to him since I left the league." Talia says as she unsuccessfully tries to get out of his grip.

Batman tightens his grip around her arm and pulls her closer so that they are only inches apart.

"Then how the hell does he know who I am?" Bruce screams at her.

"He's intelligent and extremely loyal to my father. He figured it out." Talia says visibly in pain from his firm hold on her.

"Batman, let go." Nightwing says revealing a hit of his own fright.

Bruce looks at him and then at Talia. He sees how much pain she is in and instantly let's go. Talia sighs in relief, steps back and examines her arm. His hand print is visible as a bright red mark on her skin. They all know it will bruise.

"I'm sorry. I...I didn't know I was-" Batman starts.

"Hurting me?" She interrupts angrily, "You knew exactly what you were doing. You wanted to hurt me for what I did, and now you have. I hurt you emotionally and tried to have you killed and you hurt me psychically. Its understandable. I won't say its fair because I probably deserve worse but honestly, I thought you were above this. Clearly, you're not. You're not as different from me or Bane as you like to think you are. I don't think I need to see you tomorrow...or ever again. I warned you. You even met Bane. I can't help you and you never wanted my help. I would have left sooner but for some reason I thought maybe you still had feelings for me. I know I don't have right to even think that after what I did to you but...I just did. Obviously, I was wrong. You hate me and I deserve nothing less. So, I'll give you the last thing you want from me; I'll leave." Talia says and then exists the greenhouse.

Batman and Nightwing stand and watch her walk out.

"Bruce-" Nightwing starts.

"Let's go home." Batman cuts him off and exists.


	22. Chapter 22

_The chapter title is a song by the artist formerly known as Cat Stevens._

**Father and Son**

The next day Bruce arrives a bit late to work. He sits in his office but can't concentrate. He keeps thinking abut the events of the previous night. He is brought back to reality when Jill knocks on his open office door. He smiles faintly at her.

"Come in, Jill." He says.

She walks in looking a bit nervous.

"The pictures are great thank you." Bruce says.

"Huh? Oh right, you're welcome. Sir-I mean-Bruce, your son is here." She says.

"My son? They should all be at school. Which one? Richard?" He asks.

"I'm sorry, Bruce, I don't know their names. I just recognized him from the pictures." She replies.

Bruce picks up the picture and points to each boy and says their names.

"Oh it's not Richard. It's Jason." She says.

"Jason? How did he even get here? Just send him in." Bruce says frustrated.

Jill nods and leaves. Moments later Jason walks in. Bruce gets up and closes the door behind the boy.

"Why aren't you at school? How did you even get here?" Bruce scolds.

"I know how to get around the city but that's not the point. The point is I just got some information on Bane." Jason says.

"You what?" Bruce says angrily but a little impressed.

"Yeah. Some of the, how would you put it, 'juvenile delinquents' I used to know they told me that Bane's men are sort of recruiting them. They're training them and giving them food and clothes and a place to sleep. They're training them to be future assassins." Jason explains.

"Children? Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"But that's not the way of the league." Bruce says more to himself.

"You were with the league for how long? How would you know exactly what they did? Why don't you ask your hot ex-girlfriend?"

"I was there long enough I know Ra's would never have allowed this...but Ra's is dead."

"You should still ask the babe about it."

"Talia. Her name is Talia. And I can't ask her."

"Why?"

"She left."

"Again?"

"I need to get you back to school." Bruce says.

Jason groans but starts to head out of the office.

Later that evening, Bruce, Richard, Jason, Tim and Alfred sit and try to figure out what Bane is planning to do.

"This is getting no where." Jason snaps.

"Jay, we can't just call Bane and ask him what his master plan is. We have to try and think like him to get ahead of him." Richard explains calmly.

"I'm not an idiot. I know what we're doing. I know can't call him and ask him but we know someone who knows him. Who can think like him. Who was kind of helping. So why can't we call Talia."

"I told you. She left." Bruce says.

"You're Batman. He's Nightwing. I'm Robin. We can't find her? Of course we can but you're being overly emotional. You know she's our best bet. Call her and get her to help and then when we put this psycho in Arkham, you can continue your Days our Lives nonsense." Jason says rudely.

"I've had enough of your attitude. No more talking about her because she won't help. Let's move on or go to your room." Bruce says annoyed.

"I can't believe you. You know I'm right." Jason says angrily and walks up to his room.

"You're grounded!" Bruce yells after him.

Jason slams his door.


	23. Chapter 23

_Missed me?_ _The chapter title is a song by Pink._

**Family Portrait**

The next mourning at Breakfast Bruce sees everyone is present but Jason.

"Jason hasn't come down yet?" He asks annoyed.

"Actually, sir, he isn't in his room. He must have left early out of protest to not get a ride with you." Alfred answers.

Bruce sighs and says, "Honestly, I have never met anyone more stubborn than him."

"I have." Alfred says dryly.

"I will pick him from school." Bruce informs his butler ignoring his comment.

Later on the day, Bruce arrives at Tim and Jason's school. Tim comes running and hugs his legs. Bruce smiles and hugs him back. Tim takes his place in the car and they patiently wait for Jason. About 15 minutes later almost all the children have left with their parents but Jason still hasn't arrived. Immediately, the worst thoughts rush into Bruce's mind. Just then Jason's teacher walks up to him._  
_

"Mr. Wayne? Is Tim still inside?" She asks him.

"No I'm waiting for Jason. Have you seen him?" He replies.

"Jason? Mr. Wayne, you called the school last night and left a message that he will be staying with his mother for a while. You specified Talia Al Ghul and we checked his records, she is his legal guardian. Did you forget?" She asks nervously.

"Yes. It completely slipped my mind that I called you and that he is with Talia. I'm sorry this is embarrassing. Thank you for your help." He says and gets into the car and drives in anger.

He arrives home and starts walking towards the Batcave to find Talia and Jason when the phone rings. He angrily picks it up.

"Hello." He half shouts in his anger.

"Bruce?" the voice asks startled with his anger.

He recognizes the voice immediately and his begins to redden with his anger.

"Talia! What the hell are you doing? Where is Jason? What is this? Your new way to get back at me? I swear to you Talia if you harm the boy I...I...where is he?" He shouts.

"Give the phone to Richard." She says calmly.

"No. Talk to me. There is no reason to bring the children into this."

"Fine. Goodbye."

"Wait."

"Only if you give the phone to Richard this instant."

Bruce sighs. He has no other choice. He covers the mouth of the phone and calls for Richard who is standing a few steps away and has heard the conversation. Richard walks over and takes the phone.

"Hello." He says.

He listens for a few minutes attentively without changing his expression with a few "okays" here and there. Then he hangs up the phone. He looks and Bruce for a moment.

"I'll be right back." He says and runs upstairs.

Bruce stares for a few moments confused and then turns to Alfred, who has the same confused expression. Then they hear the sound of the his motorcycle.

"Oh no." Bruce says and runs to the door and sees Richard already pulling onto the road.

"Damn it." He yells and then runs to his car and unsuccessfully tries to find him.


	24. Chapter 24

_The chapter title is a song by Tye Tribbett & GA. _

**No Other Choice**

After about two hours Bruce decides to return home and realizes its time for Batman to find his boys. Once he walks through the door he sees Richard and Jason sitting in the living room. He rushes to them, overcome with happiness, and embraces them. Then he lets go and frown at them.

"What happened? Why did she take you?" He sits and asks.

"She didn't take me." Jason responds in a small voice.

"What?" Bruce asks confused.

"I...I used the voice changer and called as you. I faked the documents to make her my legal guardian. I went to her."

"To prove your point, that we needed her?"

"Yes...but I also wanted her to train me."

"Train you?"

"Yeah. You got trained by her father, Richard by you and her and both of you are better than me. However the league is, they're great fighters."

"What did she say?"

"No and called you right away."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry."

"We'll talk about it later."

"I'm still grounded right?"

"Yes. It'll just be longer now but we'll talk about it later. I'm just glad you're safe."

"Okay. I'll go and do my homework since you'll probably make me go to school tomorrow."

"That's a good idea." Bruce says beginning to relax.

Jason goes up to his room. Bruce sighs in relief and turns to Richard.

"I understand why you left without telling me. It was probably the best thing to do since I was so angry. You're not in trouble. Thank you, thank you for staying calm." Bruce says proudly to his son.

"I spoke with Talia. Alone. Without Jason. I would like to tell you about it." Richard says.

"I owe her an apology but what was the conversation about?" Bruce asks.

"I saw her being really nice and motherly, as motherly as Talia can get, towards Jason. It upset me. I was jealous. So I asked to speak to her alone, she agreed. Basically I yelled at her. I mean, how dare she be motherly towards him when she hardly knows him and never have been concerned with how she left me. She is my legally, without forged documents, my mother. I asked her why she never even asked to go with her. I mean, her revenge was for you not me." Richard pauses and looks at Bruce as if waiting for him to say something.

Bruce looks at him with his poker face but says nothing.

Richard continues, "She tells me a week after the events she broke into the manor and left a letter at my bedside apologizing. Asking me to come and live with her. She says that she still waits for me to send her a respond."

Bruce looks away. Richard walks to stand in front of him.

"Where is it?" Richard asks.

"She asked you to go with her. I couldn't have you leave me too. I couldn't have you choose her. I'm sorry." He says and walks to his safe.

He opens it and takes out the letter in a ripped envelop. He holds it out and Richard takes it from him. He starts to walk up the stairs but stops midway.

"I would have stayed with you. I would have chosen you but you took away that choice." He says and walks to his room.

Bruce frowns at himself and pours himself a drink.


	25. Chapter 25

_Chapter title is a song by Pleasurehouse. _

**Happy When You Leave**

The next morning Talia is packing up the plates in her kitchen. She stops and looks at all the boxes and wonders how she has so many things to pack. She knows she should have left at least two days ago but it seems like every time she's about to leave someone in the Wayne family shows up. None of them want her to stay but they always seem to prevent her from leaving. Maybe it's a sign, she thinks. She shakes her head and continues packing. There is a knock on the door and she walks over to answer it.

"Bruce?" she says surprised and he barges in, "Come on in."

He quickly glances around her loft and then fixes his eyes on her. He notices the bandages around her arm. She notices his staring and she pushes down the scrunched up arms of her sweater.

"May I help you?" She asks.

"You're almost packed." He observes.

"Yes. Behind schedule but almost."

"Are you going to sell it once you leave?"

"Are you looking to buy...wait what? Are really here to buy my house? Can we please get to the point?"

"I'm trying to figure out if your leaving will be temporary or permanent."

"Really? You're not going to apologize for yelling at me over the phone when I was trying to help you?"

"I owe you nothing. Now, answer me, how long will you be leaving for?"

"Get out."

"I want an answer."

"As of this moment I still own this home so if you don't leave right now I'll call the cops."

"Go ahead. It'll take them some time and you can answer in that time."

"Fine. I don't know. I don't have an immediate plans of returning but with life you never know."

"I want you to leave, and never come back to my city."

"Okay. Wow. People might playfully call you the 'Prince of Gotham' but that title doesn't actually hold any power." She says and then turns back to packing.

"You have ruined my life, the least you can do is leave and never come back."

"That's being a little dramatic, beloved." She says rolling her eyes.

"I told you to stop calling me that." He yells at her causing her to stop what she's doing and focus on him.

"It was slip...I honestly didn't even realize." She says quietly.

"That's the problem you don't even realize how much you've ruined everything."

She just looks at him unable to speak.

"I loved you and now I don't even believe in love. I can't trust anyone. I don't want to commit to anyone the way I was committed to you. Once you left you took everything from me. Everything except Richard. My boys are all I have left. Then yesterday, I was scared out of my mind for Jason and he wanted you. He wants you to train him. I'm not good enough. Then you had to tell Richard about the letter and now he probably hates me and will come running to you. My love for him won't be enough any more. What are you going to do next? Prove to Tim that I'm not good enough for him either? When will it end? When you have Alfred too and I'm completely alone?" He yells.

"Bruce you are good enough...you're more than just good enough...you're amazing. You love and trust and are committed to those boys. They love, trust and are committed to you in the same way. Jason wanted to be trained by me. A lot people want to trained by me. It just means I'm good at martial arts. Why would Richard hate you? The boy basically worships the ground you walk on. Yes, I brought up the letter but only because he didn't care to write to tell me he hated me. I can't blame him. But see, he chose you, in the most blatant way possible. I don't want you to be alone. Believe it or not I want you to be happy." She says.

"Jason's a smart kid. He could have thought of any excuse to get out of school but he forged papers to make you his mother."

"I think you're over-reading. It was a good excuse with minimum questions being asked."

"Maybe..."

"It is. Go home Bruce. Spend time with the people you love. Wayne Manor is a lot more crowded than when I fist met you and that's a good thing. You're lucky. I mean, what's sadder than a big, empty house." She says with a small smile.

"I read your letter to Richard and I hid it from him. He only found out about it last night and I gave it to him." Bruce confessed.

Talia's eyes widened and stepped away from him. He continued to look at her with guilt. Her eyes glaze over and she blinkes away tears.

"Please. Please leave." She almost begs quietly.

Bruce nods and leaves.


	26. Chapter 26

_This chapter title is a song by The Talking Heads. _

**This Must be the Place**

"Wow so she wrote a letter and Bruce never let you see it? So she's not a total bitch." Barb says to Richard as they sit by the fountain in his backyard.

"What am I supposed to do now? It's been three years and I've hated her...the letter doesn't change the fact that she left but..." Richard starts.

"It still changes everything." Barb completes.

"I don't know what to do Barb. What would you do?"

"If my mom came back today and gave me a half-assed apology for leaving, I would take. I want my mom back."

"You're right. I'm not going to leave Bruce and live with her. No, but it would be nice to have...even a quarter of a relationship with her. I've already lost my parents that can never come back. Will you come with me to her house?"

"Of course."

"Barb, you're the best." Richard says causing Barb to blush.

He gets up and starts to walk to the garage to get a car. Barb follows behind. They drive to her building and take the elevator to her floor. They knock on the door but no one answers.

"She's not home. Do we wait here or in the car?" Barb asks.

"We wait inside." Richard says picking the door.

He opens it with a smile on his face.

"Wow you know my father is the commissioner and this is a crime."

"She's legally my mother. Technically this is my house." He says jokingly and walks in with Barb.

Instantly, the smiles on their faces both disappear. The loft is empty. Richard walks in further and look around in disbelief.

"I'm so sorry Richard." Barb says hugging him.

"She's gone...again." He says sadly.

"But I'm not." says a muffled voice.

The teenagers turn to see Bane standing in front of them. He injects something in both their necks at the same time. Both of them lose consciousness and fall to the ground.


	27. Chapter 27

_The chapter title is a song by AC/DC._

**Breaking the Rules**

"It's almost 1 sir. Are you sure you don't want to take a power nap before you go on patrol?" Alfred asks.

"I'd rather wait for Richard." Bruce replies.

"Sir, if he isn't answering your calls, he mostly likely will sleep at a friend's house."

"You're probably right but I wish he would come home so I could apologize to him again."

"I know but-"

They are interrupted by frantic knocking on their door. Alfred answers it and an apprehensive Commissioner Gordon walks in.

"Is Babs here?" He asks.

"No." Bruce says walking over to him.

"Oh" Gordon says nervously.

"What's the matter?"

"I don't know. Something is wrong. Her curfew was an hour ago. At first I thought she was a little late. She told me that Richard was in some type of crisis so I didn't really mind but at 12:30 I called her to ask her to come home. She's not picking up her phone. So I called Richard but he isn't either. They always pick up their phones. No matter what. I have been calling all of their friends but no one's seen them since the afternoon when they were coming over here. Something is wrong. I can just feel it. May I please speak to Richard maybe he knows something or will say something to put my mind at ease?"

"Richard hasn't been home since this afternoon either. I thought it was because of the falling out he and I had. Something is wrong."

"I can get some friends to work on this unofficially because technically you can't report somebody missing until at least 48 hours."

"Thank you commissioner. I will start looking and ask a few friends to help as well." Bruce says and Gordon leaves.

"This is bad. Even if Richard decided to leave he would have the decency to tell me but even if he was angry enough not to, he would never take Barb with him. Alfred stay with the boys. All of you stay in one room." Bruce says and then runs to the Batcave.

Bruce takes the Batmobile and starts driving but has no idea what or who he is looking for. He can't do this alone; he has to ask for help. He sighs deeply and commands the car to make a call.

"Please say the contact name or the number." The automated voice says.

"Beloved." He says in defeat.

It rings once and then an answer.

"I'm leaving. I'm on the plane. God, if I didn't have this phone I wouldn't even be able to take this call." She says annoyed.

"I...I need your help."

"You...what? What happened?"

"Richard is missing."

"Maybe he felt betrayed with the whole letter thing...maybe he needs some space?"

"No Barb is missing too. Gordon came over."

"Oh no. Hold on one second." She says putting him on mute.

After a few moments she says, "Sorry, I had to tell the pilot to land and turn the plane around."

"I don't know who could have them or why they would want them. I can't think straight. I'm really worried Talia. I need to focus but I can't."

"Where are the other boys?"

"With Alfred at the manor. I tol-"

"Bruce, turn around now! Go back! Get them!"

He brakes hard and makes a U-turn and starts racing back.

"It's Bane. He's the only one of your enemies, as far as we know, who knows your identity. He's the only one that wants to get this personal. It has to be him." Talia says.

"He would take Jason and Tim too?" Bruce asks getting angry.

"He's going take Alfred too he gets there before you. Hurry, Bruce."

"I'm going as fast as I can." He says honestly.

"I'm pulling in. Stay on I'll get them to the Batcave and then we'll continue this." He says and then runs out of the car and out of the cave into his home.

"Alfred! Jason! Tim!" He yells running to every bedroom.

They're all gone. He searches the entire manor. Nothing. No one's there. He doesn't get upset. He gets angry. He goes back to the Batcave.

"He took them." He says dryly.

"Bruce, I'm so sorry. I'll be there soon." Talia says sympathetically.

"I'm angry right now but this anger is helping me think straight. Once I find him Talia, I won't think twice about breaking my no kill rule. I know he's important to you but I've warned you." He says and hangs up without giving her an opportunity to answer.


	28. Chapter 28

_Thank you for your patience and thank you for your reviews. The Chapter Title is a song by Bob Dylan. _

**When the Deal Goes Down**

Once Batman figures out where Bane is hiding, he jumps into the Batmobile and races over. He drives to the underground parking from there he uncovers a manhole and jumps in. He walks swiftly and quietly. He sees one of Bane's henchmen with his back to him. Batman quickly knocks him out not making a sound. He continues moving forward taking down whoever comes in his way quietly. He reaches to the opening of the main room where Bane is standing with Alfred, Richard, Barb, Jason and Tim chained to a wall. He notices tape covering only Jason's mouth and can't help but mentally smile.

"Welcome Batman." Bane says.

Batman walks in. Everyone tied up smiles and looks hopeful.

"I'm impressed I was not expecting you so soon but you are the world's greatest detective." Bane says.

"Let them go. This is between us." Batman says.

"Actually this is between the league and you. You are the one who used family first so now I'll use yours." Bane says.

"Family? That would mean...no...Bruce is Batman?" Barb asks shocked.

"I used family first? Talia tried to have me killed. Now I'm asking you for the last time let them go." Bruce says to Bane.

"Talia tried to have him killed? Is that why she left?" Barb asks again in shock.

"She has betrayed the league because of you. You. I don't know what her father saw in you. Do you know when you were his student, he thought you were good enough for her? He was going to introduce you two before you burned the temple down. Ra's was a great man but this decision I will never understand." Bane says in disgust.

"What is there to understand? Ra's just as Talia understood that I'm better than you. A better student. A better fighter. A better man. I'm sure Talia thought I was a better lover too." Batman says with a superior smile.

Bane's eyes narrow and he lunges at him. Batman moves quickly barely dodging the attack. Batman throws tiny sedated bats. They hit Bane's chest and arms and fall off but he keeps moving forward. He throws more, enough to sedate a few dozen men but Bane only laughs. Bane quickly moves forward and punches him in the stomach. Batman recovers and punches him in the face. They two men continue like this. Both are able to anticipate some moves but neither is able to keep the upper hand long enough. Batman thinks back to Talia's words and realizes she was right; Bane is his intellectual match but his brute strength will allow Bane to over power him soon enough. Then he thinks of his sons, Alfred and Barb and continues with all his strength. Until finally, Bane grabs his arm with one hand and pushes out his elbow with his other hand. The sound of Batman's scream and shattering bone fill the silent room. Bane then picks Batman up one hand on his upper back the other on his legs. He lifts him over his head and slams his lower back onto his knee. Batman screams louder. Bane allows his body to fall to the ground.

"Get up." Bane yells.

Batman tries to roll away but can't. Bane laughs. He pulls of Batman's mask and holds it up to his family.

"I have broken the Bat." He screams at them.

They all look quietly and helpless unable to speak with tears running down their faces.

"Now I will kill him and then destroy Gotham. May the soul of Ra's Al Ghul rest in peace." Bane shouts.

He drops the mask and slowly stats to walk over to Batman's helpless body.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." Batman says looking at his family.

Just then Talia throws herself over Batman's body so that her head is on his chest. She looks up her arms still on his chest.

"Stop." She demands crying.

"It must be done Talia." Bane replies but stops where he is.

"I'll do anything. I'll give you anything. Let him live. Let them go. Please." Talia begs.

"You have nothing I want." Bane says.

"I'll rejoin the league. I will destroy Gotham. Hell, I'll lead in it's destruction. I just need you to assure all of their safety." She says getting desperate.

Bane doesn't say anything. Seeing him consider this she decides to go on.

"It'll be better if he's alive. He'll watch helplessly as his precious Gotham burns. He won't be able to do anything just like we were able to do nothing when he killed my father." Talia says.

"You are desperate for his life and that is why you will never be loyal to this cause. You will betray us."

"No. Bane, I'll do anything."

"Calm down. I'll spare him and his family."

"Thank you."

"You will stay just not be part of the league. Let's see, I'm sparing six lives? I want six nights. That would be fair. You are the only woman that's ever been worthy of me. We were once in love and it does get lonely without the touch of a beautiful woman."

"You son of a bitch." Batman spits.

"Shut up, Bruce! I'll do it." Talia says.

Batman looks at her in shock.

"Look at your children, Bruce, not at me." Talia says and stands up.

"Untie them." Bane says.

"Don't try anything, pick him up and leave. Please, just leave. If you love Bruce and want to see him alive, just leave. Jason that goes especially for you." Talia yells at them as they are untied.

They all look at her with a mix of pity and gratefulness.

"Talia, darling." Bane calls.

She walks up to him. He puts his arm around her waist and leads her to another room. Alfred, Richard, Barb and Jason help to carry Bruce out with Tim walking along with them holding Bruce's hand with one hand and holding his father's mask in the other.


	29. Chapter 29

_The chapter title is a song by Jack Johnson. _

**Sitting, Waiting, Wishing **

Alfred, Richard, Barb, Jason and Tim all wait in the empty waiting room of Gotham General Hospital while Bruce is in surgery.

"My dad's coming here shortly. What am I supposed to tell him?" Barb asks.

"Keep the story consistent. You and master Richard were on the roof of the manor discussing the falling out Richard had with his father. You lost track of time and fell asleep. Master Wayne noticed something on the roof decided to climb up and awoke you but while trying to descend the ladder, he fell and injured his arm and back." Alfred says nicely.

"It was good idea picking up some of his clothes before coming here." Barb says.

"Alfred's been doing this since forever." Richard says.

"Does this mean...you know...that you're Nightwing?" She asks.

"Yes. I've wanted to tell you. God, I wanted to tell you everything but I couldn't. You can't tell this to anyone Barb, not even your dad...especially not your dad." He says.

"I won't tell him or anyone anything. I know this isn't the best time, but you have to tell me everything. I'm so confused like who was that guy that kidnapped us? Who's Ra's? What did he mean by destroying Gotham?"

"I'll tell you everything. I promise. Just tomorrow. After Bruce is okay."

"Okay. I'm sorry." Barb says snuggling against his arm.

"It's okay...I...I should be sorry." He says putting his arm around her.

She rests her head on shoulder and wraps her arms around his waist. Tim sits in Alfred's lap and Jason sits quietly next to him. About ten minutes later, Gordon walks in. Barb stands up and walks over to hug her father.

"Dad I'm so sorry I worried you." She says.

"It's okay. Babs, I'm just glad you're okay." He says and kisses her forehead.

"I'm so sorry sir, we fell asleep and-" Richard starts.

"Richard, it's okay. A nurse I know told me what happened. I'm just glad you kids are okay. How's Bruce?"

"Still in surgery." Alfred answers.

"Dad can I stay? Please?" Barb asks.

"Of course. I'll stay too." Gordon says.

They all sits and Gordon looks at Jason. He stands up and sits next to him.

"You know, once I had another young boy about your age and he was really scared for his parents too. You just really reminded me of him right now. It was years ago but I told him everything was going to be okay and gave him my jacket to wear. It calmed him down a bit. So, Jason everything's going to be okay." Gordon says and puts his jacket around the boy.

Jason looks up at him and gives him a half smile. Gordon smiles back and stays seated beside him.

* * *

Bane leads Talia into his bedroom. Closes the door behind him and sits on his bed, removing his shoes. Talia stands where she is, unable to move and unsure of what will happen next. She is not afraid because she knows that she had a deal and so must honour the terms. She is, however, apprehensive about the uncertainty of what Bane has in mind. He looks up at her and looks him back at him straight into his eyes.

"Will you help dress my wounds? Your beloved did cause me some physical harm as well." He says breaking the silence.

She nods and walks over to the table next to his bed which is full of bandages and ointments. Bane removes his shirt to reveal some bruises and cuts. She begins to clean the cuts on his back and then bandages them. She then moves to the front of his body. As she finishes placing the last of the bandages, he grabs her by the hips and pushes her down so she is seated in his lap. He moves some hair behind her ear.

"I would kiss you if could." He says.

"What's stoping you?" She asks.

"I can't remove the mask. I can't breathe without it."

"Not even for a few minutes?"

"No. Your acceptance of me wanting to kiss you is both confusing and wonderful."

"I made a deal with you. Six nights for the lives of six people. I shall honour it. I shall do whatever will please you for these six nights."

"Considering our past, I can't believe all you consider this is a deal."

"My past was not with you. I was with a wonderful and passionate man, who would never do anything to me without my consent or make me feel cheap. You...you are simply someone I have whored myself to. There is a big difference between you and the man I once loved. Don't ever forget it."

He angrily grabs her by her arms. His grip causes her to call out it pain but it makes no difference to him. He lifts her and throws her on the bed.

"You have whored yourself to me. Now undress, whore." He yells at her angrily.


	30. Chapter 30

_Sorry about the long wait. Life has just been so busy lately. The last few months have been crazy because of some family issues but everything seems to be winding down so hopefully I'll be able to update soon. This chapter is probably not going to be great but because I took such a long break I forgot where I was going with this. I know I suck but I'm trying to get the story back on track and hopefully it won't be terrible. I'm so sorry. Thank you so, so much for your patience and for still reading this and for your reviews honestly means so much to me. __The chapter title is a song by Snow Patrol. _

**Open Your Eyes**

The next afternoon, Bruce slowly regains consciousness. He opens his eyes to see Alfred, his sons, Barb and Gordon staring happily down at him.

"Good morning." He whispers.

They all smile at him.

"I'm glad you're okay. Babs said we couldn't leave until you regained consciousness. Thank you for finding the kids and I'm sorry about this." Gordon says.

"It's okay commissioner. It was my own fault." Bruce says trying to be vague enough that it will fit whatever story Alfred told him.

"You should have some privacy with your family but know that Babs will be back...probably with cookies. Take care, Mr. Wayne." Gordon says and leaves with his daughter.

As they are existing his room, Jason calls, "Commissioner Gordon." Gordon stops and turns to face the boy.

"The other boy. Was everything okay for him too?" Jason asks.

"Not at first but now yes. In fact he grew up to be one of finest men I have the pleasure of knowing." Gordon says smiling.

Jason nods. Gordon and Barb exit. Everyone turns their attention back to Bruce. He tries to sit up but Alfred stops him.

"Sir, your back is broken. The doctor has ordered bed rest." Alfred tells him.

"Bed rest? How long?" Bruce asks annoyed.

"Well he said that the bed rest could-" Alfred begins.

"No. How long until I'm completely better?" Bruce interrupts.

"It take a year or longer."

"A year? No. I have to be better now. Bane has Talia now. How am I supposed to get her. It's already the afternoon." Bruce says frustrated.

"Bruce you can't not like this. I'll go and-" Richard begins.

"No. You or any of the other boys are not allowed to go near Bane. He broke my back, almost killed me...you boys are off his case." Bruce interrupts.

"Bru-" Richard begins but is interrupted again.

"I said no and that's the end of it. If you go near him, he will kill you. I can't have you in that type of danger again. Do you understand?" Bruce half yells.

The boys nod their heads.

"No. Promise me, out loud, promise me that none of you will go near him." Bruce says.

"I promise I won't go near him." Tim says first and most afraid of Bruce's anger.

"I promise I won't either." Jason says.

Bruce looks at Richard who sighs and finally says, "I promise. I promise I won't save her."

"Okay. Now, aren't you boys supposed to be at school?" Bruce asks.

"Are you serious?" Richard asks and all the boys look at him as if he just asked them most ridiculous question.

"I'm fine. Go to school." He orders.

The boys look at him as if he's insane and then at Alfred. Alfred gives them a stern look to do as Bruce instructed. The boys groan but leave the room. Alfred follows behind to close the door and turns to look intently at Bruce. Bruce looks at him frowning.

"This is my fault and I have to fix it but I can't. Alfred, I don't know what to do." Bruce says.

"Sir, you will be of use only when you regain both your mental and physical strength. You must focus on that first." Alfred replies.

"What about Talia? I'm just supposed to let her stay with Bane? What type of condition is she in now and how will she be in the next 5 days? That's assuming he lets her go in 5 days."

"Miss Al Ghul is very resourceful and strong. She knows how to handle herself. She also has the advantage of knowing Bane on a more...intimate level. She will use this to her benefit. Besides when she returns, and she will regardless if he lets her go or not, do you think she will want to return to a week shadow of the man she loves?"

Bruce reflects on Alfred's words and is silent for a moment.

"When can I return home?"

"After two days. They need to keep you under observation and ensure they are no blood clots."

* * *

Talia wakes up the next morning with her body aching. She realizes that Bane is not in bed with her. She slowly gets up and collects her clothes off the floor and gets dressed. She walks over to the bathroom attached to bedroom and sees a new toothbrush in its packing beside the sink. She unwraps it and brushes her teeth and washes her face. She exists the bathroom and sees that Bane has returned to the bedroom. She stops and stares at him waiting for him to speak.

"I had someone pick up your clothes for you." He says and she sees the suitcase next to him.

"Thank you." She says but doesn't move.

"You're welcome." He says and exits the room.

Once he's gone she relaxes and changes into clean clothes. She quietly exits the room. She is immediately spotted by some guards. They do nothing but keep a watchful eye on her. She walks around and sees that place is heavily guarded. She wouldn't be able to escape even if she were so dishonorable. She sees Bane in room with giant glass windows. She begins to walk towards the room and sees that he is with Sal Maroni, the head of the Maroni crime family. They seem to be having some sort of conversation but before Talia can even start to try and read Maroni's lips, Bane walks over and snaps his neck. Maroni dead body falls to the ground and Talia freezes. Bane exits with Barsad.

"Take the body back to his family so they can give him a proper funeral and ensure they know who did this. Ensure the other crime families know as well." Bane instructs and Barsad nods and walks back to the room.

Bane looks at Talia completely unfazed. Talia stares back confused.

"Hungry? I can show you to the kitchen. I can have someone cook for you or you can cook for yourself if you would like." He says and starts walking.

Talia says nothing but follows him to the kitchen.

"Would you like me to have someone prepare something for you?" He asks.

"No. I'll manage." She replies.

He nods and turns to leave.

"Why did you let me see that?" She asks which causes him to stop and turn to face her.

"You were there and you happened to see. It makes no difference to me if you saw that or not."

"You plan to let me go in 5 days. You know I will return to him and you know I will tell him."

Bane chuckles and says, "It makes no difference if you tell him or not. I broke him. Physically I broke him but more importantly I broke him mentally."

"You underestimate him."

"Do I? I put his family in the type of danger that he could not save them from. In front of his family I defeated him. I even took you as reward and he couldn't do anything but watch helplessly. Physical wounds heal but wounds like that to the psyche tend to haunt you in the most inconvenient times. He's weak, his boys are not fully trained, they weak as well, and you...you are the weakest of them all." He says and leaves.

She watches him leave grudgingly, wishing she could throw something at him.


	31. Chapter 31

_Sorry for taking forever. I have posted the next chapter just to tell you how sorry I am. Chapter title is a song by Diddy ft. Skylar Grey._

**Coming Home**

Five days later, Bruce sits in his wheelchair in his walk-in closet and uncomfortably tries to change his shirt. He takes off his shirt with discomfort and then tugs on a shirt until it falls from the hanger and into his lap. He takes a deep, frustrated breath. He is about to slip on the shirt when he feels a cool hand on his shoulder. The sensation sends goose bumps all over his body and he immediately knows who it is.

"Talia." He says and turns to look at her.

She smiles genuinely at him and he can't help but reciprocate.

"May I help?" She asks.

Dumbfounded, Bruce only nods. Talia takes the shirt and helps him put it on. Bruce doesn't take his eyes off of her.

"How are you?" Bruce asks finding his voice.

"How am I? How are you? How is your back?" Talia responds.

"It's broken. I had surgery. Doctors say it'll take a year to heal."

"A year? We don't have a year."

"I know. I just got off bed rest. I thought once I did I would feel less useless. I still feel the same level obsolete as I did lying on my bed all day." Bruce says bitterly.

"Bruce, there is a man in Tibet who is skilled in training both the mind and body. Only the elite and deserving of the league even know of him. Since my father didn't consider Bane part of the elite or in the least bit deserving, he doesn't even know of this man's existence. Only my father knew his name and so even I don't know his name. We can find him. He can help you. Help you in less than a month. Help you heal more than just the physical." Talia explains quickly and pleadingly.

"You really think he can help?"

"I know he can but the sooner we leave the better."

"Okay. I will come with you to Tibet but I want my boys to come as well."

"As they should. They are in need of healing as well. They are also in need of more training. They will find both in Tibet."

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Are you...are you in need of healing?"

"Yes." Talia says quietly.

"What did he do to you?" Bruce asks getting both angry and upset.

"I will tell you in Tibet."

Bruce nods.

"Get your boys ready. I will get the plane ready and we can leave tonight." Talia says and stands up to walk away.

Bruce grabs her hands and she turns to face him. He pulls her closer to him so she is standing above him. He moves his to caress her cheek and then firmly pulls her in and softly kisses her. They break the kiss but the both keep their faces close to each other with their eyes closed. Finally, Talia moves away and silently exists from the balcony where she entered.

Bruce takes the elevator downstairs. He smiles to himself recalling how ridiculous Alfred had the upgrade was when the manor was being rebuilt. He thought it would be useful for the tiring nights after patrol but he never thought it would be his only way of navigating through his home. The elevator becomes almost suffocating because of this thought but soon enough the doors open and he enters his living room. He sees Richard pacing the room occasionally looking at the door. Barb is sitting on a couch facing him. Richard impatiently started to bite his nail.

"Richard, stop biting your nails. She'll be here as soon as she can. Calm down." Barb says.

"Calm down? I have no idea how she is. She's been with a monster for 6 days. He said he would let her go but he can't be trusted. He's the bad guy. I have a bad feeling. Why isn't she here yet?" Richard asks and continues pacing.

"He kept his word. He's from the league. The league is a lot of things but they pride themselves on their _honour_." Bruce says moves closer to them.

"How can you...she came to see you." Richard says happy at first but quickly disappointed.

"Yes."

"And let me guess, she's gone now?" Richard says bitterly and sits down next to Barb.

"She's arranging a plane to take us to Tibet."

"Tibet? Wait...us? All of us?" Richard asks confused but happily.

"Jason, Tim, you, and I."

"What about Barb?"

"Barb will remain here."

"But the psycho is still here and he kidnapped her too."

"He's not coming after us. If he wanted to he already would have. Barb just stay out of his way."

"Trust me I will stay as far from him as I can." Barb says.

"I don't like leaving her behind." Richard says to Bruce.

"I don't like sitting in this chair or having this argument. Get upstairs, wake up your brothers, tell them to pack, and pack yourself. Barb, Alfred will drive you home." Bruce says annoyed.

Richard grudgingly does as he's told.


	32. Chapter 32

_I posted two chapters today so if you haven't read the previous one...go read it. Chapter title is a song by Bryan Adams._

**Please Forgive Me**

A few hours into their flight, Richard, Tim, and Jason are sound asleep in their seats. Bruce shift uncomfortably in his seat.

Talia, who is seated next to him, turns to him and says, "If you push that button the seat will lower. It may be best if you lay down for a while."

Bruce pushes the button and lays down.

"This is so frustrating. I have never felt more obsolete in my life. Can you please get me my painkillers? They're in my carry-on bag." Bruce asks annoyed.

Talia gets up and reaches for it, as she does her shirt rides up and Bruce notices the bruises on the side of her stomach. She finds the medicine, reads the bottle to make sure and takes out two pills and put it away. She walks over and grabs a bottle of water and hands it Bruce. He takes his medicine and sips the water and then hands the bottle back to her. She puts it away and sits back in her seat and begins to flip through a magazine.

"Did he...did he...the bruises on your sides..."Bruce starts but can seem to finish.

"I'm fine. I'll tell you about it later."

"Tell me now. Everyone is sleeping no one will hear us. I need to know."

"No you don't but I promise you I will tell you just not now."

"It's my fault. Tell me what he did."

"Bruce, it is not your fault. I will tell you just not now. I don't want to tell you because you need to heal before you can hear it."

"Fine." He says and then starts to stare off into space.

"You should get some rest. You look very tired." Talia says noticing the large bags under his eyes.

"I can't sleep."

"The pain is that bad?"

"It's not the pain...the nightmares are back...but they're worse." He says quietly.

"Last time you said meditation helped; have you been meditating?"

"I can't. Every time I close my eyes, I'm either in the alley with my parents, the warehouse with Rachel, in the middle of the street with you pointing a gun at me, or with laying on the ground helpless with Bane looking down at me. Sometimes all those things happen at once." Bruce confesses.

Talia looks at him momentarily and then stands up. She walks over to him and slowly and carefully lifts his head up, sits and places his head in her lap. He looks up at her intently. She looks down at him and smiles softly. She slowly begins to run her fingers through his hair and he smiles sadly at her. They keep looking at each other without saying a word until Bruce slowly drifts to sleep.

Once Bruce is in deep sleep Talia quietly says, "I'm so sorry beloved."


End file.
